Goode High School for Insane Youths
by JuicyFruity39
Summary: After stabbing her stepmother, Annabeth Chase is sent to Goode High School for Insane Youths. On her journey to 'reform' herself, she meets friends like Grover Underwood, Nico Di Angelo, Luke Castellan and strange raven haired, sea green eyed boy named Percy who has a dark secret. Rated T for swearing, alcoholism and abuse.
1. Introduction

**Hey guys! This is my ****_second _****fanfiction story. (If you haven't already, check out my story 'New Student at Goode High School.') I hope you guys like it!**

**PS: I don't own any Percy Jackson characters.**

_Introduction_

The last thing that I ever did at my house was try to kill my stepmother.

I was cooking dinner for my two younger twins when my drunk stepmother and my uncomfortable looking father trudged inside. My stepmother stumbled a bit, knocking aside a one of my high school books. It fell flat on the ground. I rolled my eyes. Bobby immediately bent over to pick it up.

He set it down on the kitchen table. "Thanks Bobby," I said sweetly. My younger stepbrothers were practically my life, besides boring old school. In fact, when I'm not doing homework, I'm taking care of Bobby and Matthew and sometimes a hangover stepmother.

"Matthew," my stepmom, Tyler, said in a slurred and hoarse voice. "Go get me a beer."

"B-but," Matthew stuttered. He was terrified of Tyler. "Didn't you have enough?"

Tyler turned, glaring at Matthew. "Damn it boy, when I say get me a beer, you get me a _fucking_ beer!" She grabbed Matthew's hand and pushed off of his chair. "Go get me one, NOW!" She screamed. Matthew stared at her, tears streaming down his voice. "GO!"

"STOP IT!" I screamed. I picked up Matthew and grabbed Bobby by his hand. I protectively wrapped Bobby and Matthew into a hug before turning to face Tyler. "Just leave them alone! Their just kids!"

"Damn it, Annabeth," Tyler snarled. She stomped up to me and we had a minor stare down. I carefully position Bobby and Matthew behind me. Tyler grabbed a hold of my face and pulled me close. "If you ever back talk to me _again_, I will _kick _you out of my house." Then, Tyler slapped me. It wasn't uncommon for her to hit me but most of time; it was never in front of Matthew or Bobby. "Get my beer, now." Her breath smelled disgustingly of vodka, rum and French fries. Where had Tyler taken my father to? "DO IT!" She commanded. She grabbed a hold of my shoulder and flung to my side. I crashed again my wall, pain exploding in my forehead. Blood began to seep from my wounds. Bobby and Matthew quickly started to run to my side when all of a sudden Tyler grabbed a hold of their hands. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Tyler pushed Bobby aside. He crumbled onto the ground. Tyler squeezed Matthew tightly. "And you, don't you _ever _back talk me _AGAIN!_" When I saw Matthew get hit for the first time and him burst into tears, I had enough.

"DON'T YOU _EVER_ TOUCH HIM AGAIN!" I screamed. I leaped up off the ground and before I could comprehend what I was doing, I grabbed a kitchen knife and charged after my stepmother. I wrapped my hands around Tyler's throat, slammed her into a wall and pressed the blade against her cheek. "If you ever even _think _of getting anywhere near them, I will kill you!"

"You don't scare me," Tyler snarled. "Besides, I'm your _mother_. I can do whatever _the hell _I fucking want to those little kids."

After she said that, I couldn't help myself. I picked up the blade and thrust it into her stomach.

**Ohhhhh, cliffie! **

**Sorry about the swearing. It's just the stepmother, Tyler, who really takes like that. I promise! **

**Anyway, please read and review. I know it's short but it is the introduction.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Percy Jackson characters.**

_Chapter One_

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded, glaring at the two police officers.

One police officer, someone named Warren turned to look at me. "To a place for special people, like you."

"Special people? What are you talking?!" I stared down at the handcuffs binding my wrists. I struggled to break free me. "Just let me go!

"I'm afraid that I can't do that," Warren continued. "You're a killer, or at least attempted killer."

"Killer?!" I snapped. My mind flashed to when the kitchen knife was in my stepmother's stomach. "The bitch deserved it! She hit my younger brother! I was just trying to protect them!"

"There is no evidence that your stepmother was abusing your younger brothers!" Warren snapped.

"I don't care. She is! I have to go back!"

"Too bad, princess," Warren murmured. "We're here. Plenty far from your house."

"Where is here?" I shouted.

Warren smirked, "Goode High School for Insane Youths."

"Insane Youths?!" I cried. "I'm not crazy!" Tears welled up in my eyes. "I _AM NOT _crazy."

"Really?" Warren snapped, "Because trying to kill your stepmother means that you're insane."

"Then put me in prison! But I do not belong in some stupid high school for people that are supposedly insane. Besides, I didn't even kill her!" It was true. I did try to kill my stepmother but I wasn't very successful.

**_Flashback_**

_I plunged the knife deep into Tyler's stomach. "ANNABETH!" My father, Frederick, shouted. He charged after me, pushed me aside and clutched Tyler, the knife still in her abdomen. "What did you do? How could you stab her?"_

_I felt betrayed. I quickly stood up, tears streaming down my face and I screamed, "WHAT DID I DO? WHAT DID SHE DO IS MORE LIKE IT?! She just hit Matthew." I grabbed a hold of my two sobbing brothers and hid them behind me. "And yet you're defending her. You're a traitor. You deserve to rot in hell with that bitch!" I ran up to my father and pulled him away from Tyler, who was unconscious and nearly dead. Her dirty and wrinkled t-shirt was stained with blood. _

_"Annabeth," My father said, tears rolling down his cheeks. "You just stabbed her. Bobby, call 9-1-1."_

_"But Daddy –," Bobby muttered through sobs. _

_"BOBBY DO IT!" Dad commanded. Bobby and Matthew quickly scrambled out of the kitchen to get to the phone. "Annabeth," He said, turning back to me. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!"_

_"She deserved it!" I snapped, still hovering over Tyler's lifeless body. Her eyes were still slightly open, blood was pouring out of her wound. "I'm glad that I stabbed you," I said emotionlessly to her. "I'm glad that you're bleeding out. And when all the blood is out of your body and when you're not longer wasting the earth's air, then I'll be glad that you're dead, you stupid little bitch." After I said that, it was like a million pounds had been lifted off of my chest. It was felt _good _to say to that to her._

_By that point, Bobby and Matthew had ran back to the kitchen. "I called them!" Bobby cried._

_"9-1-1 is coming," Matthew muttered._

_My father had gotten to his feet now. He tore after me, grabbing a hold of my arms and pulled me so forcefully away from my nearly dead stepmother. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" He shouted. My father pushed me away. I tripped and slammed my head against the corner of the kitchen counter. My vision began to blur as bleed oozed out of my face. "My god, Tyler," He whispered. He grabbed a hold of a towel off of a counter and pressed it against her wound. My father cradled her head, "Please don't leave me."_

_I was appalled. "How the hell can you still care for her?! She just hit me. She hit Matthew! How can you just stand there and think that she doesn't deserve that?" Sirens wailed in the background. "Tyler deserves to die."_

_"Annabeth!" My father snapped. He stood up, staring daggers at me. "We are taking Tyler to the hospital and afterwards, we're going to court. You're out of this family. For good."_

**_End of flashback_**

Tears were gently rolling down my cheeks. My dad meant what he said. He hated me. He wanted nothing to do with me. I'm sure if I'm ever released out of here and get off of prison, then I'll never be welcomed back to that house. My father would never look at me the same. I'm sure he'd refuse to let Matthew or Bobby see me again. Even if I do manage to leave this Goode High School for Insane Youths and start off fresh, I'll be family-less.

The car stopped. "We're here, princess," Warren said. The police officer driving got out of the car and went to back to unlock the doors while Warren roughly grabbed my arms and hauled me out of the squad car. Warren pushed me out of the back and I nearly toppled onto the gravel but the other police officer quickly got me. They grabbed a hold of my arms and began to drag me along the gravel road. The lamp posts above me were dimly lit and I could barely make out the outline of forest. After about ten minutes of walking, we came to halt. Two people stood in front of us. "Try to play nice, Chase. These people are going to be in charge of you for a while."

The two men came out of the shadows and into the light. One man had thick, curly black hair, bloodshot eyes and a chubby red-nosed face. He wore an odd Hawaiian shirt and a pair of purple running shoes. The other man, who was in a wheelchair, had long brown hair, a thick beard and caring eyes.

"Annabeth Chase," Warren said, "I'd like you to meet Dionysus." Warren gestured toward the man in the Hawaiian shirt. "And Chiron." He pointed to the man in the wheelchair.

The man named Dionysus laughed. "_This _is _her_?" I raised my eyebrows. What did he mean by that?

"Yes," Warren replied.

Dionysus laughed again. He was kind of starting to piss me off. "Seriously? She looks too…," he pursued his lips, "Innocent. I mean, look at her." Dionysus tugged at my curly blonde hair. "She doesn't seem like the kind of person that would _stab _someone. No less in front of her younger brothers."

My eyes widened. "My younger brothers…," I whispered, tears filling my eyes. I had completely forgotten. After I was handcuffed and taken outside, my dad had put Bobby and Matthew in his car. After he talked to the police and sent me one last hate-filled look, he drove away, probably to some hotel where he would try to drown out the images of their nearly dead mother with cartoons. "What's going to happen to them?

Dionysus shrugged. "I'm sure that after the house is cleaned up and Tyler is out of the hospital, they'll return back to their normal lives. Well, as normal as it can be without their homicidal older sister."

"Wait, what do you mean without their sister?!" I shouted, urgently.

"Dionysus, perhaps this is not the time to talk to Miss Chase about her family," Chiron muttered.

Dionysus ignored Chiron. "I think _Miss Chase _deserves to know that she will no longer be living with her family." Dionysus stepped very close to my face. "She should learn that just because her stepmother was the town drunk doesn't give a free pass when she's tries to stab her."

Tears began to trickle down my cheeks. "You know I didn't try to stab her because she was the town drunk," I managed through sobs. "I did because she hit my younger brother."

"Then maybe you should have just called the police," Dionysus spat, "Instead of trying to kill her."

I broke into tears. Dionysus, as much as I really starting to hate me, had a _very _valid point. If I hadn't stabbed Tyler, just went straight the police, Tyler would be arrested for child abuse and my father would have divorced me. Bobby, Matthew, Dad and I would live a happy life but no, I had to be stupid. I just had to try to kill her. Now, Bobby and Matthew don't have me to protect them and I'm sure that my so-called dad won't do anything to help. It would be all my fault if either of them gets hurt.

"Warren, Clayton," Dionysus started, "Please escort us and Miss Chase to her room in Goode."

Warren laughed, "Yes, sir. Let's go, princess."

He and Clayton grabbed a hold of my arms and began dragging me along the gravel road until we finally arrived at this huge rectangular gray building. **(A/N I'm not very good at description. Basically just think of a prison without the squad cars.) **Security guards armed with guns and wearing bullet proof vests roamed the campus grounds. Teenagers around my age were wandering around in clumps. As I walked past them, every head on campus turned to face me. I noticed one girl with huge curly red hair smirk at me and another with blonde hair, bulky girl looked at me like I was fresh meat. We reached a set of double doors where we were greeted by two more security guards with expressionless faces. They regarded Dionysus and Chiron before opening the door. Then, I was patted down by another two security guards and had to go through a metal detector.

Clayton, Warren, Dionysus and Chiron brought me to this little reception desk. The receptionist, a petite green-headed woman, handed me a keycard. It had a picture of me from school and a room number. _'209' _it said in the middle.

"You're room is just through the Mess Hall," Warren explained as he dragged me along the lobby.

The Mess Hall was filled with wild teenagers. Long tables filled the room with piles of foods and drinks laid out. Teenagers were running around, shouting or just whispering in little corners. I noticed a couple glaring at me, a few talking to themselves and a one even talking to a plant. _So this is what Goode High School for Insane Youths is like? I guess it made sense. _

When we entered the Mess Hall, everyone seemed just drop what they're doing and turn to stare at me. Everyone just stopped talking, stopped eating, stopped moving, stopped blinking and stared at me with huge curious eyes. When we left the Mess Hall and entered a long hallway filled with doorways, I overheard the teenagers returning to their usual selves.

"You're room is just down the hall," Dionysus said.

"How long will I be staying there?" I asked. Dionysus shrugged. He was really starting to piss me off. "_I said_ how long will be staying there?!"

Dionysus narrowed his eyes. He walked straight up to my face. I noticed Chiron become suddenly stiff in his wheel chair. "Miss Chase," Dionysus said through clenched teeth, "You should really learn respect your superiors." Then, he slapped me.

It reminded me so much of Tyler hitting Matthew and suddenly I was about to start bawling. Tears collected at my eyes and slowly started to endlessly drip down my face.

"Here in Goode, we don't like undisciplined children and unlike when you're at home, we don't have child abuse laws to worry about. So you better watch your damn –," Dionysus threatened.

"Dionysus," Chiron interjected, "I think you would like to know that we have an audience."

Dionysus narrowed as his eyes and turned around with a fake smile on his lips. In front of us were four boys. One had sandy blonde hair, icy blue eyes and a scar running down his face, cutting into his lip. The second was dark-skinned, curly black hair and had a wispy goatee. The third was wearing some dark black clothes, had his ears pierced and had short black hair. And the last had gorgeously wild black hair, stunning sea-green eyes and was wearing shorts and a blue shirt that matched his eyes.

Dionysus quietly growled, "Luke, Nico, Grover…_Percy_, just the four I was hoping to see. Do me a favor," Dionysus reached for the keys to my handcuffs and my room key, "Show her to her room." He threw the two keys at the four bewildered boys and then nearly tossed me onto the ground. The one named Grover caught me and balanced me before I could fall. "I have to business to do." Dionysus quickly ran off with Chiron wheeling after.

**I hoped you like the chapter! I know that there were a lot of places that I could have stopped at but I wanted to make it extra long for my readers!**

**Sorry if the ending is pretty bad, I'm REALLY tired. I just had a slumber party for my birthday and we tried to pull an all nighter. I lasted until 6:45 AM! Then I like practically passed out until 9:15.**

**Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**UGG school is starting soon. :( That means I can't update as often but I promise to try and do it at least every weekend. **

_Chapter Two_

After Dionysus and Chiron left, the blonde one, Luke, unlocked my handcuffs. "Thank you," I whispered awkwardly as the handcuffs clattered onto the floor. I examined my wrists and noticed deep bruises around them. I massaged them carefully. Then, I stretched out of my arms. I wiped away my tear-streaked face, ran my fingers through my hair and then looked up at the wide-eyed and concerned looking teenage boys. My eyes focused on the boy with sea green eyes who was holding my room key. I held out of my hand for it. "Can I have my room key?" Percy, I think his name was, silently handed me my room key before running back inside another room. The door slammed behind him. I looked up at an embarrassed Nico, Luke and Grover. "Did I do something?"

Grover shrugged. "Percy doesn't talk very much. At least, to people he doesn't know."

"I can see why," I muttered under my breath. I felt uncomfortable talking to some four, well now three, random boys that I literally just met. "I, uh, I should probably get to my room. Um…bye."

"Wait!" One of the boys protested as I began to practically run to my room. I never stopped and I never looked back either.

When I reached my room, I quickly unlocked it and stormed inside. A simple white bed was in the middle with a dimly light lamp beside it. There was a small cabinet in front of my bedroom where my clothes was supposed to go. That was my room. No windows. No bathroom. Nothing but a bed, light and cabinet.

I threw my room key onto the cabinet before I lazily slumped onto my bed. On it, I found a slip of paper folded up. I scanned over it. It was my schedule.

**Wake up time: **6:00

**Showers: **6:15 – 6: 45

**Breakfast: **6:50

**Locker Number: **3-4B

**Period One: **_Math _(Room 415) 7:30 – 8:45

**Period Two: **_English _(Room 329) 8:50 – 10:05

**BREAK **10: 05 – 10: 20

**Meeting with Dionysus **(Room 117) 10:22 – 10:40

**Period Three: **_Training _(Gym) 10:45 – 11:40

**Period Four: **_Homeroom _(Room 354) 11:45 – 12: 20

**LUNCH **(Mess Hall) 12:25 – 1:00

**Period Five: **_Group Sessions _(Conference Room) 1:05 – 2:20

**Period Six: **_History _(Room 134) 2:25 – 2:40

**Period Seven: **_Science _(Room 423) 2:45 – 4:00

**Period Eight: **_Reform Class _(Conference Room 2) 4:05-6:00

**Dinner: **6:30

**Curfew: **11:00

I groaned. _Longest day of school EVER._

**PERCY'S POV**

"You didn't have to be so hard on her," My best friend, Grover, said. "She looked pretty shaken up."

I scoffed, "That's how _all _the newbies are Grover. People that came are just _shaken up _in general. Psychos live here!"

"Hey!" Luke said, smacking me in the arm. "Not everyone that lives here are crazy." Luke had a point. Most of that people that are taken to Goode High School for Insane Youths are crazy but few people like Luke, Grover, Nico and I aren't. We just did something stupid. "She didn't look crazy either."

I shrugged. "Come on, Luke! If she isn't crazy, then why is she here?"

"She might be like you. You remember why you're here, don't you?" Nico offered.

I stiffened. I hated it when people talk about my reason. "Doubt it! I mean look at her. She's _too innocent_. There's no way she could have done what I did. She's probably just a psycho like everyone else in here."

"Well, you know what Dionysus says about looks," Luke pointed out. "They –."

"Can be deceiving, yeah I know," I interjected. During our group sessions where they have to spill their guts about their reason, I started talking about this one person. Anyway, Dionysus keeps on saying that every time I bring it up. He says it nearly every day during group sessions.

"Besides, you know what they say," Luke started. "Any pretty girl like her that ends up here always as a huge secret."

"Everybody here has a secret," I muttered.

"I wonder what her reason is," Grover said.

"You'll probably find out soon," I replied.

"Just like she'll probably find out yours sooner or later," Nico pointed out.

I groaned, "Let's hope it's later."

**ANNABETH'S POV**

Outside of my door, I overheard a blaring sound of a trumpet. Then, my door swung. Looming over me was a woman with slick back blonde hair. "Wake up time, sweetie!" She screamed. "Trumpet means get your ass up!" She slammed the door behind her.

I groaned as I kicked off my itchy sheets. I rummaged through my nearly empty cabinet and opened my drawer. I picked out my clothes and grabbed a pair of sneakers. I knew that I had to go take a shower but I wasn't exactly sure _where _the shower was. I peaked my head out and noticed a group of girls carrying clothes walking toward a room at the very back of the hallway. I casually stepped outside and started walking with them.

The communal bathroom was huge. Over fifty showers were lined up in rows. Endless hooks with name embedded in them were lined up across one of the walls. A huge white cabinet with slots filled with a pair of flip flops was beside the rows of towels. After I grabbed my towel, I went over to the white cabinet and found my name. I put my own clothes into the small slot. My eyes widened in front as girls began to remove their clothes and quickly throw them to their grounds. I self-consciously did the same and then rushed into an open shower.

The water was freezing and floor was nasty. Pieces of hair were plugging the drain, brown water lay in puddles across the tile floor and there were globs of shampoo on the ground. I wrinkled my nose as I quickly turned the shower on. The water was freezing cold and I briskly washed my hair before exiting the shower within two minutes. I sprinted to grab my towel and wrap myself in it. As I went to get my clothes, I noticed girls prancing around the bathroom naked. I groaned but then again, I doubt that crazy people would feel self-conscious about anything.

I dried myself off in a matter of seconds, desperate to escape this place. I tore my clothes and shoes out of my slot and put them on before leaping out of the bathroom. As I exited the bathroom in a flurry, I slammed into someone.

Percy Jackson.

"Watch where you're going!" He sneered.

I was startled. "I'm s-sorry."

"I d-d-don't care," He mocked. "Seriously, blondie, speak right." Percy chuckled at her joke and began to walk to the mess hall.

I raised my eyebrows. How could he just be so mean? "HEY!" I yelled after him. Percy turned around, irritated. "Don't talk to me like that! I mean, I know you're probably just another whack job but that _does not _give you an excuse to mean to people. Besides, I don't even know you."

"Look blondie," Percy said, looking straight into my grey eyes. His green eyes looked beautiful in the dim light of the hallway. "Just because we were nice to you last night doesn't mean you get free pass to run your mouth. You wanna survive in this school? Learn to it keep shut because you could really hurt yourself."

"Oh please," I argued. "If I can with what I dealt before I came here, I can _so _deal with a couple of whackos."

Percy scoffed. "Your problems are nothing compared to what I've had to deal with."

I glared at him. "And what have _you _had to deal with?"

"Worse than you." Percy snapped.

"I doubt that," I retorted.

"Yo, Perce!" Someone called out. I looked up to see Luke Castellan staring at Percy with confused eyes. "What are you doing? Let's go eat! We're hungry."

"Go on ahead!" Luke looked at Percy a little skeptically but eventually left.

Then he turned to look at me. "Listen, blondie."

"It's _Annabeth_," I snapped. I hated it when people called me blondie.

Percy ignored my comment. "You need know something before you start living your life here. At Goode High School for Insane Youths, _everyone's _problem is as big as yours. Go around saying to people that it's not, you might just regret it."

And then he walked away.

**I know, I know, I know, Percy sounds kind of mean. But later on, it'll be revealed why he acts like that.**

**Anyway, please read and review. I won't update unless I get at least 5-10 reviews. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**I want to thank everyone for following and commenting on my story and my other story.**

**GUESS WHAT I FOUND OUT?! They're making Titan's Curse into a movie! It's going to be airing in theaters in 2015, which is stupid but they're filming a lot earlier...I think. Anyway, I'm SO going to Sea of Monsters when it comes in theaters! **

_Chapter Three_

I stared at the back of Percy Jackson as he ran away. How could he be so cruel? He didn't even know who I was yesterday and after one accidental nudge, he thinks that he has the right to talk to me like that! Who does he think he is? Just because he's might be the big bad boy to most of the people in this school doesn't mean that he has to be _that_ person with me.

It was about 6:40 when I walked into the cafeteria and the first thing that happened was people turned to stare and then whispered something to their friends. When I went to go get food and find an empty table, I saw Percy glaring at me. Luke, Grover and Nico were making small talk with each other but when Percy and I made eye contact, Luke eyed me. He gave me a half smile and then began to argue with Percy.

Then, when I heard Luke and Percy's voice die down, I noticed that someone was sitting beside me. I looked to the side to see a girl with tons of a makeup, hair that looked dead from her burning hot curling iron and clothes that was too…_tight_. The girl cleared her throat and glared at me with intense eyes. As soon as she sat down beside me, everybody turned to face me.

"Can I help you?" I asked the girl.

"Look," she sneered, "I'm sure you new here but that doesn't give you an excuse to be _stupid_."

My eyes narrowed. No one, _no one _calls me stupid. I stood up, about the same time that she did. More people stopped talking and turned to see what was going on. "What the hell did I ever do to you? I don't even know you!"

"Idiot girl. The shower!" She screamed. "You took _my _shower time."

"What are you talking about?!" I shouted.

"Look Missy," the girl said getting a little bit _too _close to my face, "I don't know who you are and why you're here but I really don't care. Don't ever take _my _shower again."

"Your shower?! What does it have your name on it."

The girl snickered. "Wow. You really are a dumb blonde. **(A/N I have nothing against blondes!) **Seriously, you're assigned a shower time. I'm third in the shower but because of you, I had to wait until your spot, which was at 6:35! I didn't have any time to get ready!"

"I can clearly see that," I snapped. "Your makeup looks like _crap_." The whole school 'ohhhed.' I could hear people snickering from behind me.

The girl looked like she was about to punch me in the face and then scrap out of my eyes with her fingernails. "Just watch where you're going." Then she walked away to her group of her friends. _Great. Two encounters with some crazy person today. Once with Percy. Now with that girl._

"Nice going!" Nico shouted when the girl was out of range. I turned to look at them, raising my eyebrows. "Seriously, that girl's a bitch."

"Her name is Drew," Grover added.

I glowered at them. "Oh, I'm sorry," I said sarcastically, "I didn't know _your leader _wanted you guys to talk to me."

Luke, Grover and Nico turned to look at Percy with faces clearly reading _nice going moron. _Percy cleared his throat and messed with his untamed wet hair. "Look, Annabeth about before, I was a little harsh on you. I shouldn't have said what I did say."

"Oh no really?!" I screamed, staring daggers at him. I stood up and walked over to the four of them. "Percy, I don't know who the _hell _you and you definitely don't know anything about me. You don't know why I'm here. You don't know what I've been through either so do me a favor and SHUT UP because, like you said, going around and saying that people's problems are _stupid _or _important enough _is bad."

"I never said that," Percy snapped. People were starting to turn to look at us. _Great. I'm getting in my third fight in only thirty minutes. Worse than when I was in public school. _

"Your right. What you said was that my problem wasn't as horrible as yours and yet you're being a hypocrite because you said that everyone's problem is as bad as everyone else's."

Percy glared me, "Ohh, _hypocrite_. Such a big word, blondie." He sneered.

I growled. "DO NOT CALL ME BLONDIE!" I screamed, silencing the whole cafeteria. Everyone had their eyes laid on Percy and me. Our faces were so close that our noses were touching. Luke, Grover and Nico stared at Percy and me with wide eyes. They were obviously _no _help. "Don't call me blondie. Ever."

Percy just snickered. "Aw, blondie has a temper."

That's it! I had enough of Percy and his behavior. I pulled away from his face and grabbed a hold of my platter food, which was a huge bowl of oatmeal. I picked up and threw it as hard as I could at Percy's face. The whole cafeteria gasped as the oatmeal dripped down his neck, got in his ear and covered his face. Grover, Luke and Nico were trying to hide their laughter while Percy fumed. I swear if it was possible, steam would have been coming out of his ears and nose. Percy grabbed a napkin off of his tray and wiped his eyes.

"Your life is about to become pure hell," he snarled.

I scoffed. "I live here with you. It already is." Then, I left the cafeteria and ran to my room.

**PERCY'S POV**

I stared at Annabeth as she ran off to her room. As I watched her disappear, I suddenly felt guilty. Did I really just make someone that I don't _actually _know run away and probably cry? Of course, when I felt more oatmeal drip down my neck, I didn't dwell on that factor too much. I sat down beside Luke and tried not to make eye contact with them, which wasn't hard considering that there was still oatmeal dripping down my eyes.

"Nice going, Jackson," I heard Grover say.

I shrugged and said, "She needs to be tougher." Yeah, it was harsh but it was true.

"It was first day," Luke said. "She doesn't know any better."

"Which is why I had to teach her. _Again_."

"Perhaps," Grover chimed in, "You could have just been her friend and helped her that way. You didn't have to start yelling at her in front of the student body."

"I wonder why she doesn't like people calling her blondie," Nico wondered at loud.

I scoffed, "Probably insults her intelligence."

But deep down, a part of me did wonder. Why did she care so much if they call her blondie?

**ANNABETH'S POV**

After running away from that jerk Percy and bolting straight into my room, the first thing I did was collapse on my bed and burst into tears. How could he say that to me? Why does he have to be so cruel every time that we see each other? Okay, so maybe throwing oatmeal at his face _was _a little rash but he deserved it! Why didn't he understand that I didn't want people to call me blondie! If only he understood why not. If only he took the time to learn my story. To learn why I hate it when people call me blondie. Of course, Percy Jackson will probably never even give me a minute to explain myself.

_If that's how you wanna play Percy Jackson, then okay. Fine! I'll treat with you just the same amount of respect that you treat me! _If we have any classes, I swear, I'm going be so disrespectful to him he's going to stop being crazy just so he can get out of here.

"Hello?" A voice said from behind my door. It was followed by a knock. I wiped away the tears on my face and straightened out my shirt. "Hello?" The voice said again. I got off my bed and opened the door. "Hi," the girl said. The girl had spiky black hair, dark eyeliner and a 'Death to Barbie' t-shirt. I raised my eyebrows at that. I didn't know Dionysus would let anybody wear shirts like that if they 'crazy.'

"Can I help you?" I asked, trying to sound as strong as possible but a part of me knew that I sounded _and looked _like I had been crying.

"Hey," The girl said, sympathetically. "I saw what happened back with Percy Jackson."

I rolled my eyes. "What? Are you here to call me blondie too? Or are you just going to laugh at me?"

"I'm not here to laugh at you," the girl replied. "I'm Thalia Grace. I've been here just as long as Percy has. I just wanted to stop by and see if you were alright."

I raised my eyebrows. Some girl that I didn't know that was probably friends with Mr. Jerk _cared _if I was alright? "Um…thanks. I'm Annabeth Chase. You're friends with Percy?"

Thalia smiled. "Yeah. He can be a little mean sometimes, especially when you first meet him. But once you get to know, you'll understand why he acts like that."

"Why does he act like that?"

Thalia shrugged. "I think Percy should be the person to tell you that but I can tell you this. Percy is a really nice guy. He's caring, protective and loyal. Sometimes I think he's too loyal, like he'll sacrifice everything he has, which isn't a lot, break tons of rules or whatever just to keep someone he cares about safe. You should give him a chance. I know you two will be good friends. Trust me."

**Sorry, that this is ****_really _****short.**

**Sorry if characters are OOC, especially people like Thalia, Nico and Percy. Trust me, in the next chapter I'm planning on having Percy finally be nice and everything.**

**If you guys have any suggestions for the story, please say them in your reviews. :)**

**Read and review. I want at least 10 reviews.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson :( cuz if I did…I WOULD BE RICH!**

**Anyway, my school is going to start on Wednesday, which makes me really sad and what's worse is that I have no friends in any of my classes… :'(**

**Shout out: I wanted to give a major shout out to ILoveJamesSiriusPotter and KatnissPeetaPeeniss. Your reviews were amazing! Please keep reading and reviewing! **

**I wanted to point that Thalia, Nico and Percy ARE NOT cousins. Sorry for not making that clearer. **

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY 'SPEAK NOW'**

**I also want to thank everyone else that reviewed. I really appreciate logging onto my email account and discovery reviews. Let's shoot for more!**

_Chapter Four_

I was glad that I had met Thalia. She was very helpful and kind. She showed me to the second half of Goode High School for Insane Youths, which happened to be the _high school _part. Lucky for me, my locker was right to Thalia's, on the third floor. Here, we don't have locks. Instead, we just hoped for the best that someone doesn't steal our things. And of course, Thalia's comment was very reassuring either. "Relax!" She had said, as she got out her books for her class. "The people here are too crazy to be able to steal anything valuable. Beside, you have nothing valuable in your locker! Unless of course someone lost a book." **(A/N Sorry. It's kind of a poorly written paragraph.)**

I grimaced. Thalia was wrong about that. There was one thing valuable in my locker: a photo of Bobby, Mathew and I. I sighed, a sharp pain erupting in the pit of my stomach. I wonder what was happening to them right now. I wonder what stupid bitch Tyler is doing to them right now.

"So can I?" I heard Thalia ask.

"What?" I said, as I shut my locker.

"Can I take a peek at your schedule? To see if we have any classes together?"

I shrugged, "Sure." She handed Thalia her schedule. Just by Thalia's face, I could tell that twehey had no such luck. "None, huh?"

Thalia shrugged. "No, we have science and training. They're good classes."

I smirked, "So this place? It's basically like high school for crazy people. High school classes. Outcasts. Popular guys. Popular girls. Sounds very much like my school back home."

Thalia shrugged, "School here is a lot high school except the only difference is the students, _obviously _and the teachers. You see, the teachers are like fricking geniuses and are so much better at teaching than people in public schools. For example, the English teacher, this hottie named Apollo," **(A/N Think back to the Titan's Curse when Thalia said that about Apollo. Remember, now?)** I raised my eyebrows. That's a little creepy, "He's a genius with words. He's really musically talented and his assignments are awesome."

"So basically he's just a cool teacher?"

Thalia laughed. "No! He gets even the craziest people to learn _something _because he makes everything fun and interactive. He's one of the favorite teachers here." I had this feeling that the only reason he one of the favorite teachers was because he was young and probably very attractive. "Who else?" Thalia examined. "Ohhh, you have Athena for History. You're _soooooooooooooooooooooooo _lucky. Athena is one the wisest people in America but she's not like Apollo. She strict and can read people pretty easily. She'll say things that can _really _shut people up." I grinned. I had a feeling that I was going to like Athena the most. "Oh you have Poseidon for science! He's really good at making science interesting, especially when you learn about marine biology, which, lucky for you, we haven't started yet. He _loves _the ocean." I raised her eyebrows even higher. I had no clue that Thalia could talk _this much_. "Anyway, I better get to class and you need to get to math. Can you lead yourself there?"

I smiled, reassuringly. "Yeah. Thanks for showing me to my locker."

"No problem. And Annabeth," Thalia said, "If Percy gives you a hard time, just talk to me."

I sighed, "I'll be fine."

My first class was math, taught by someone named Hermes. **(A/N I didn't know any other God to use.)** He seemed nice enough but was always busy with his email or his two pet snakes to pay much attention to the students. On the bright side, math was one of my best subjects so having a not very attentive teacher was okay. I was kind of relieved, though, when the hour and fifteen minutes were up and it was time to go my second class. The snakes were kind of freaking me out.

My next class was English with 'so called Hottie' Apollo. He was young. Very young. He was probably only 22 or 23, had flawless golden hair, pearly white teeth, an arrogant smile and muscles, lots of them. Even _I_ was kind awestruck by Apollo. Yes, he was my teacher. But he was _hot_!

"Oh. You must be the new student Annabeth," Apollo said, flashing me a killer smile. All the girls in the front row, including the infamous Drew giggled. Even I was a little speechless. "I'm Apollo, your English teacher." Apollo held out his hand and I, still a little awestruck, shook it. All the guys rolled their eyes at my expression. "Welcome to Room 329. I'm sure all my students will welcome you. You have a seat by Mr. Castellan." With that name, I snapped out of my daze. Luke? As in _Percy Jackson's _friend? **(A/N Please don't kill me since most of you wished this was Percy!) **I looked at the back at the class to see Luke Castellan giving me his signature smirk. Luke and Apollo looks _a lot _alike. "Go on. He won't bite."

_Yeah, but his friend does_, I thought to myself as I took my seat beside him.

"Hey," Luke said, brightly.

"Hey," I replied, glumly.

Luke sighed. He _obviously _knew that this was how I was going to act. "Look, about Percy, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way he acted and by the way, nice job throwing that oatmeal at him. Most people here wouldn't have the guts."

"Well, I'm not like most people, am I?"

Luke grinned. "No. I guess not. So, what are you in for?" Luke asked, casually.

I tensed up. "What do you mean?" I said, coolly.

"What are you in for? Why are you here?"

I stiffened. _Come on Apollo. Get started on your stupid lecture already. _Of course, Apollo was too busy having a conversation with most of the girls up front. He's not like most teachers.

"Let me guess," Luke continued, "Did you raid a beauty shop? You are really pretty." I'm sure that Luke meant him as a compliment but I couldn't help but get annoyed. He's probably been here long enough to know NOT to joke about people's reasons.

"Actually," I said, refusing to make eye contact with Luke, "I tried to kill my stepmother. She was…abusive…to say the least." As soon as I said that, I instantly regretted it. I didn't know Luke. He might a complete jerk and run off to tell everyone here that I'm was psycho killer. But when I had to courage to look Luke in the face, I could tell that he wasn't going to do that.

He looked _sympathetic, _like he actually cared. "Tell me more."

I shrugged, fighting back tears. "There isn't a lot to tell. My stepmother, Tyler, she was the town drunk. Every day was a battle field at my house. My mother would arrive with my father, Frederick Chase." Saying his name for the first time since I was taken stung. I guess I couldn't call him my father anymore. "When she got home, she was always. Lashed at me mostly but yesterday night, the day I came, she got VERY angry. Angrier than most days. She, um, she hit my younger brother." I choked. _No, no, no_. _Let's not share my whole story and start crying to some guy that I just met, who also is best friends with my biggest enemy here._

"I'm sorry," Luke muttered. "For everything." I had a feeling that Luke wasn't just talking about Tyler. "You wanna sit with us…at lunch today?" Luke asked.

I should have said something intelligent but all that came was, "What?"

"You should sit with Grover, Nico, Percy and I."

I shuddered. "Percy wouldn't be too happy."

Luke shrugged, "I think if Percy knew you better, he'd really start to enjoy having you have a friend."

"Why?" I challenged.

"Because he kind of went through something like that."

I raised my eyebrows. The curiosity was killing me. "What do you mean?"

Luke groaned. "Percy should tell you."

"Oh come on Luke! You can't just drop a huge bomb and not expect me to want to know!"

"Annabeth, the lecture is starting," Luke said, gesturing toward Apollo who had stopped talking to Drew and her posse. "You seem like a smart girl," Luke mumbled, "You should pay attention."

"Whatever."

Let's just say, that we didn't talk to each other for the rest of class.

**_After English_**

As soon as the bell rung, Luke was the very first to zip out of the door. Was talking about Percy's secret really that bad? Oh well! I don't wanna to know about Percy's little secret and I'm seriously starting to regret ever talking to Luke. I groaned, squeezing my English book that Apollo had given me. I wish that I could get out of this stupid place! Actually, I wish my _real _mother never left my father and I. Then my dad wouldn't have had to marry Tyler and this whole thing never would have happened. I wouldn't have had the impulse, the very _BAD_ impulse, to stab her. But then again, if it wasn't for my real mother leaving, I would have never met Bobby and Matthew. They were basically my life. After all, I didn't have to time for a personal life when I was running a house. I'm just glad that I didn't have to make all the money too but I cooked and cleaned. Without me, that house is going to be in ruins. I wonder what will happen to Bobby and Matthew and even my father now I wasn't living there.

It was a nightmare just thinking about.

"Hey Annabeth," came a familiar voice from behind me.

I turned around, putting on my most convincing smile. "Hey Thalia."

Apparently, my convincing smile wasn't very convincing. "What's wrong?" She said, concerned. "Did Drew give you a hard time? I heard that she was in that class." Then, Thalia gasped. "Was there a sub instead of Apollo?" _Wow_, I thought. "That would suck not having Apollo on your first day."

"Thalia, it had nothing to do with Apollo and yes he is kind of hot. Anyway, it had to do with Luke."

Instantly, Thalia's face reddened. Her jaw tensed and her lips turned into a thin line. "Do you…like him?" She muttered.

"What?!" I nearly shouted. Why would Thalia bring something up like that?! "No. It's about something that Luke said." Then I began to explain to Thalia everything that happened, carefully avoiding the troubling subject of _my _own reason.

Unfortunately, she still asked about it. "I don't get it. What's your reason?" I groaned. Well, Thalia did seem like a good friend so I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell her. Besides, I did tell Luke. "Oh," Thalia said when I finished telling her. "I guess I understand why Luke would say that."

"Why? What's Percy's reason?"

Thalia hesitated. "Percy doesn't like it when people talk about his reason behind his back. But I can tell you this. You should sit with them at lunch and you should tell Percy about your reason. Once he learned about that, Percy would basically be your own personal body guard and he'll be one of you best friends. The person you can confide in and trust."

"He doesn't seem like _that _kind of person."

Thalia shrugged, "I guess not. But he is." Thalia sighed. "What's your next class?"

"I have a meeting with Dionysus."

Thalia stiffened. "So you're one of _those _kids," she whispered under her breath.

"One of _what _kids?"

Thalia sighed. "The owners of this high school pick out students that they think will need the most people. They have a short meeting with Dionysus. Um, I've never been one of those kids but I know people that have. Luke _was _one of them but a few weeks ago, the owner, this _rich_ guy named Zeus and his wife Hera, said that Luke didn't need it anymore. Anyway, Percy is one of them, Drew is one of them, and this other girl, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, is one of them." Thalia pointed to a red headed girl talking with a two twins. When the girl who must have been Rachel noticed that Thalia and I were staring, she smiled and waved. She seems nice. "She, um, she really is…insane."

"What's wrong with her?" I said in a hushed voice.

"She sees things."

"Sees thing? Like a psychic?"

"Kind of. Rachel can sense small things like you're gonna fail your math test or you're gonna lose your keys and it always happens. People started to believe that she was making those things happen so she got in trouble at least. Police accused of her stealing things. Stuff like that but then one day, during this finishing school she attended, she had an episode. I mean a psychotic episode. She started screaming random things like 'you're gonna die soon' or 'you'll be killed.' She was scared tons of people so she was brought here. Two years later, she's still having meetings with Dionysus. Rachel doesn't tell me what happens in the meetings but every time she leaves, she's like a trance. I think having a meeting with Dionysus is making her crazier."

I groaned. "Great."

**Sorry! **

**I just wanted to apologize because I didn't show Percy's good side like I was supposed. I promise completely that next chapter, which I'll hopefully post soon (since school is starting this Wednesday), Percy and Annabeth will become friends! **

**Anyway, I hoped you like the introduction to Percy's reason. I'm sure that you know what it is, just not the details.**

**Let's go for fifteen reviews, which should be easy since I got more than fifteen for last chapter. (By the way, the quicker I get fifteen reviews, the quicker I start writing and the quicker you get another chapter!)**

**Please vote for my new poll on my profile page!**

**Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**PLEASE check out my very first OneShot called Risen: A Thuke Oneshot! Please favorite it and review!**

**Chapter Five**

Dionysus's office was on the very bottom level of the high school down a very silent hallway. The silence made me feel uncomfortable. It was out of the ordinary. I rounded another corner and saw at the very end of the hallway a door marked, 'Dionysus.' The placard with his room matched the one on my schedule. I tucked my hair behind my ear and straightened my shirt. I felt my stomach do tiny flips inside of me. I wasn't just a little nervous. I was as nervous as a new girl going to be a new school in a completely new country. Now multiple that by a million. That's how nervous I was.

Based off of what Thalia said, everything that happens down this hallway will makes the student's conditions worse. Just look at the girl Rachel, the one that Thalia mentioned. I didn't know who was but I had a feeling that whenever she comes down here, her mentally stability worsens. Dionysus must do something to the students…but what? What could Dionysus do to them? Would the government and the people own this place high school actually _let _Dionysus hurt kids down here? Most importantly, what would Dionysus do to _me_? The attempted killer? What would he _want_ to do with me?

"In here Miss Chase," someone said behind me. I spun around, startled. Dionysus was glaring at me, his eyes even more menacing than usual. He led me into his office. "Sit down," he said, gesturing toward an open chair.

Dionysus's office was exactly as I imagined it: disorderly, photos of himself at every corner and papers stacked into piles. Dionysus shoved a few pens into his desk and let a couple of papers drop onto the floor before looking up at me. "So Miss Chase, welcome to your very first meeting with me," he said, monotonously. I had a feeling that he had to say this every time it was a student's first meeting. **(A/N Did that sentence make sense? I hope it did.) **"During these daily sessions, I'm hoping to help remove all the crazy out of your mind. Now," Dionysus folded his hands devilishly smirked, "I hear you got into two fights. One with Drew Tanaka **(A/N That really is Drew's last name in the series :D) **and Percy Jackson. Is that true?"

I shrugged, "So what if I did?"

Dionysus groaned, "Oh please don't give me that attitude Annabeth Chase. I'm Dionysus. I'm the manager/principal of the freak place! I've dealt with more whackjobs than you even want imagine! I've seen it all, including people like you. Killers!"

"I am not a killer!" I snarled.

Dionysus shrugged, "Your right. You're not. You're just an attempted killer."

I stiffened as my flashed back to Tyler and the way she looked when I had plunged the knife into her chest. "What happened to her?" I murmured.

Dionysus chuckled, "I sent Chiron to check it out. She's in the Intensive Care unit. If your father hadn't gotten your little brother to call the ambulance soon enough, your mother –."

"SHE IS NOT MY MOTHER!" I shouted.

"What_ever_!" Dionysus exclaimed. "Fine! _Tyler _would have dead, which would have meant that you would have been in a lot of trouble. You would have gotten arrested for murder, unless of course you can prove that you only killed Tyler out of self defense, which I guess I can understand given that she does abuse you and your little brothers."

"You know that?!"

"Of course," Dionysus replied, nonchalantly.

I stared at him, my eyes wide, completely astonished. "And yet you haven't pressed charges against Tyler?"

"I would have but your being here at Goode High School for Insane Youths doesn't help. After all, the police might think that you're some psychopath that tried to murder their stepmother and is lying about the abuse." I felt tears brim the corners of my eyes. Dionysus smirked. "You see, when people think you're crazy, they question _everything _they say."

"But I'm not crazy!" I shouted, urgently. I could feel tears slowly drip down my cheeks. I wiped them off and bit my lip to prevent me from crying any longer. I needed to sound firm and convincing and crying definitely won't help. "I just angry and furious that she hit my little brother. That's the only reason why I stabbed her."

"Unfortunately Miss Chase, your father doesn't see it that way."

"What are you talking about you?" I snapped, harshly. Why did he have to bring up my father?"

"Your father ordered for you to come here. He was convinced that you unstable."

The words stung like a thousand hornets. I knew that my father hated me but I didn't know he hated me enough to throw into some high school for crazy people. His decision could put Bobby, Matthew and I in danger. He could even put _himself _in danger! No one knows what Tyler is truly capable of. "How could he do that to me?" I whispered, tears dripping down my cheek, sliding down my neck and saoking into my shirt.

"Because," Dionysus said quietly, "You're a psycho. You belong here Annabeth Chase, whether you like it or not."

**PERCY'S POV**

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said to Luke, my mouth wide open.

Luke, who happened to have English with Miss Blondie, had just finished explaining why Annabeth Chase was in Goode High School for Insane Youths. "Yeah. I couldn't believe it either. I mean, Annabeth Chase, the most _innocent _looking girl ever, tried to kill someone!" I leaned against the gym wall in shock.

My friends: Luke, Grover and Nico have training classes with me. We all dressed in matching basketball shorts and t-shirts. Beside us were our friends Travis and Connor Stoll, who were brought to the school of Goode High School for Insane Youths when they were only fourteen. Their reason: let's just say they got a little _too _into stealing. **(A/N If you guys don't understand what that means say that in your review and I'll clarify next chapter. If you do, then I won't need to.) **

"Are you sure?" Connor Stoll asked.

"She don't look like no killer," Connor's brother, Travis, pointed out.

"She _doesn't _look like _a _killer," Katie Gardner corrected. Katie was here because she started talking to plants and become a little deranged and deadly when someone accidentally crushed a tulip in her garden.

"They don't all look like a killer," I mumbled. "You said it was because her stepmother, Tyler, abused her little brothers?"

Luke nodded, "From what she told me, that's why she stabbed her."

I shrugged, "I guess it makes since. I did the same thing. I'm here for her after all."

My friends shared panicked and confused stricken expressions with each other before facing me. I guess I understand why they reacted like that. I never talk about my reasons and I especially never bring…_her_. But I guess after learning more about Annabeth Chase, the girl who I regrettably was too hard on, reminds of my reason. Annabeth reminds of _her_.

Calypso.

The girl who changed my life forever.

**_Annabeth's POV_**

I was still shaking as I walked toward the training room for my next class.

The meeting with Dionysus wasn't as bad as I figured that it was going to be. After Thalia has said to me, I figured that Dionysus was going to drug me and perform tests on me. However, all he did was talk to me about my little brothers. At first, it was a little bit uncomfortable but after a couple of minutes, I started getting a little bit more comfortable and found myself droning on about a birthday party that Bobby and Matthew threw for me.

I got into the locker room and quickly changed my clothes into black work out pants and a white tank top. Outside, I stood in awe as the students raced laps around the gym room. I spotted Thalia, wearing an identical outfit to mine. Then I say Luke, Grover, Nico and Percy. I groaned. Why did they have to be this class?

"Are you Annabeth Chase?" Came a soft voice from behind. I spun around to see a petite woman standing in front of me. She was wearing similar clothes to mine, except her shirt was bright green. She had beautiful, curly brown hair and acorn shaped eyes. "I'm Artemis. One of you training teachers. The other is out today." **(A/N That's probably not how Artemis looks in the book but I just changed it…a lot. Sorry about that. :3) **

"You look…kind of familiar," I said, raising my eyebrows.

Artemis laughed. "I'm Apollo's twin sister."

"Oh. I can see the resemblance."

Artemis laughed. "Most girls would have just said that Apollo was hot. Start running WITH the others. Oh, and welcome to training class. I'll make sure that my partner, Ares, to go easy on you tomorrow when he teaches tomorrow."

"Um," I hesitated, "Thanks."

"Start running. I think you're friends are waiting for you."

"Oh." I said, my mind flashing to Thalia. I turned around, "Hey Thal…," I started but my voice faltered. It was Percy Jackson. I groaned and began to run laps around the gym. Percy was right beside me. "Can I help you with something? Or are you just here to be a jerk?!"

"Look, about before," Percy started. His voice was a shaky. Was he nervous to talk to me? "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I was way out of line."

"Yeah," I mumbled, "You were. But one apology isn't going to make a difference."

Percy shrugged. His face was red as he continued to run at my pace. "I know," he panted. "But I really am I sorry."

"Percy," I said, calmly as we started another lap.

"Yeah?"

"Before, when I told Luke about why I'm here, he said that you went through something like what I had to go through. What did he mean by that?" I could see just by the way that Percy's posture changed and the way he clenched his jaw, he really didn't want to talk about it. "I-I'm sorry," I stuttered. "I shouldn't have asked."

Percy shrugged, "I think you deserve to know. After training class. During lunch. I'll tell you then."

I smiled, meekly. "Okay."

"See ya at lunch," Percy mumbled as he ran off to Luke, Grover and Nico.

When he was gone, I mumbled, "Can't wait to find out your secret."

**Ohhhhhhhhh, cliffie!**

**This is a pretty crappy chapter in my point of view. Hopefully next chapter is going to be better.**

**Let's shoot for 10-15 reviews for me to right another chapter. Remember, the faster you review, the faster you are to finally learning Percy's big reason!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**WARNING (Please read): This chapter is all about discovering Percy's reason. It might get a ****_little _****bit graphic, probably not even close to M rating, but I just wanna warn you beforehand. **

**IMPORTANT NEWS (Please read): Here's a little contest. Whoever is my 100****th**** reviewer will get a very special prize that'll be revealed in the coming chapter! If the 100****th**** reviewer ISN'T logged in or doesn't want to take the special prize, then I'll go to the 99****th**** or 101****st**** and so on.**

**I got a review from a someone that I thought was confused about the Stoll brothers and what they did. So basically I was saying that they got so obsessed with stealing things that they began to rob stores in daylight and hold the managers/employees/customers at gun point. They just went crazy…if that makes sense. I know that NONE of the reasons are actual mental disorders.**

**Shout out: I got this review from Bookworm421 (Guest). It was such an awesome review! I would have sent the reviewer a private message but they weren't logged in so I decided to give a shout out to Bookworm421. Thanks for the review! Hopefully my sentence structure and grammar are better. :)**

**Chapter Six**

**_Annabeth's POV_**

"Are you sure you wanna know?" Thalia demanded after I finished telling her about the conversation that I just had with Percy during training class.

"Yes," I responded.

We had just gotten out of a very pointless homeroom and we were now heading to the cafeteria.

"Are you SURE?!" Thalia said again. "I've talked to Percy before about his reason. If you say the wrong thing, he'll get so pissed. You'll be so scared you would rather face your worst nightmare than have another class with him. It's _that _bad!"

"Thalia, I'm pretty sure I've dealt with worse."

Thalia shook her head. "No, no, no! Percy is worse. What happened to him is _really _bad!"

"I understand that," I persisted. "I won't get Percy mad. I won't say the wrong thing. Luke told me that Percy's story is similar to mine and so I'm sure that I'll know how to handle it."

"Whatever you say, Annie," Thalia mumbled. "Whatever you say."

Thalia and I rounded the corner to the cafeteria. We got into the lunch line and began to pick out the food that we wanted. I immediately ordered cheese pizza, which I haven't had in so long. I grabbed a bowl of fruit and then a water bottle before turning and waiting for Thalia.

"Funny thing is even though this school is for insane people, they actually have pretty good food," I pointed out.

Thalia snickered. "That's just today. They order the pizza from Papa John's. On some days when they have things like mash potatoes, it's _disgusting_. I highly advise _not _to get it."

I shrugged, "I'm sure it's not that bad."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Whatever you…," Thalia trailed off.

"What?"

"Look." Thalia balanced her tray of food on one hand and used the other to point at Percy, who was leaning against an empty table. "Looks like he's waiting for. I'll be over there." Thalia gestured toward a nearly full table. I recognized Katie Gardner, Travis and Connor Stoll and Rachel Elizabeth Dare sitting at the table waiting for Thalia to join them. "Good luck."

I shrugged, "I'll be fine."

But a part of me was actually _really _nervous. What was Percy's story?

**_Percy's POV_**

_Oh great_, I think sarcastically. _She spotted me_. _I can't believe I'm about to tell another person. She's probably going to think I'm some psycho when she finds out what happened. I'm such an idiot for promising that I'll tell her_. Annabeth just said her goodbyes to her friend Thalia and had started walking to me. _Oh god, oh god, oh god. _I felt panic overtaking me. I began to tap the cafeteria table with my fingers. It was something that I did when I was nervous, _very _nervous. _She's never going to want to talk to me after this. Never. Ever!_

"Hey Percy," she said when she had reached me.

"Hey Annabeth," I mumbled. When I locked eyes with Annabeth, I just realized how stormy gray her eyes were. They were crazy intense.

Annabeth sat down on the empty cafeteria table. "You sitting down?"

"Um…yeah," I muttered. I plopped down beside her, refusing to look at her gray eyes again. "So…," I trailed off.

"You promised you would tell me." Annabeth said.

I groaned. She cuts right to the chase. "Yeah. I did. I just wanted to say that this story is really personal. Like _really _personal. I didn't even tell Luke, Grover or Nico until about a month after I met them. I don't really like to talk about it."

"I can understand that but you promised that you would tell me."

"I know what I said," I snapped. "I just wanted to say please don't judge me on the things I did."

"Why would I? We all make mistakes."

"It wasn't a mistake," I said. "I don't regret what I did. He deserved it."

"He?"

"My stepfather, Gabe Ugliano. He...," I hesitated, "Did some things…to this girl." I looked up at Annabeth, a little nervously.

Her expression softened. "Who was the girl?"

"Her name was Calypso. She was my girlfriend when all this happened."

"When did it happen?"

"Last year when I was fifteen. I'll never forget that day. Never."

**~ Flashback (Still Percy's POV) ~**

_Calypso and I were in my room at my small apartment in Manhattan. Originally, she came over so we could do homework together but after a while, being ADHD and all, I got kind of distracted. Eventually, I started to fiddle with Calypso's hair while she studied her history text book._

_"Percy!" Calypso giggled. "What did you do to my hair?!" I had just finished braiding Calypso's flawless and smooth golden blonde hair. Let's just say that my braiding skills could use some improvement. "It's all tangled!" _

_She desperately began to run her fingers through the braid. I wrapped my hands around Calypso's soft fingers and pulled them off of her. I kissed her fingertips. _

_Calypso turned to face me. "My hair is going to look _terrible_."_

_I shrugged. "Your hair is perfect. You're always perfect." Calypso turned to face me. She smiled, her eyes twinkling, her pearly white teeth sparkling in the sunlight. "I love you, Cal." I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her on the lips._

_After a few seconds, Calypso pulled away from our kissed. "Now," she whispered in my ear, "We need to start doing our homework._

_I groaned. "Can't we do it tomorrow?"_

_"Tomorrow most of these assignments are due," Calypso corrected. "And I don't want to fail these classes."_

_"I don't care if I fail these classes as long as you love me."_

_Calypso beamed. She caressed my cheek. "You know that I would love you no matter what." She leaned in and quickly pecked me on the cheek. "But my parents would love _me _more if I got an A in history. Come on. We have tons of assignments to do!"_

_I snatched Calypso's hand before she could even grab a pencil. "I think homework can wait for another five minutes." _

_I leaned in to kiss her. I could tell that Calypso wanted to pull away but when she felt my lips touched her, she leaned in to the kiss more passionately. After a few moments, she pulled away, gasping for breath. _

_"We need to stop kissing or else we're _never _going to get our homework done," Calypso said when she caught her breath._

_"You love me kissing you."_

_Calypso giggled. "Well, of course, but I also love getting A's in school."_

_I rolled my eyes. I leaned in so close that my lips were only a centimeter away from Calypso's. "I think you love my kisses more." I pressed my lips against the lip-glossed, smooth lips but before we could even start kissing my home phone rang. "Damn," I mumbled as I pulled away from her. _

_"Go answer it."_

_I groaned and got up out of bed. "I'll be _right _back. It'll only take a second."_

_"I'll be right here."_

_I smiled as I began to walk toward the phone ringing in my kitchen._

_"I love you!" I heard Calypso scream as I picked up the phone._

_"Percy?" Someone said over the other line. I recognized it to be Sally Jackson, my mother. "You're not busy, right? I need you to run some errands."_

_"Actually I'm with Calypso doing homework."_

_My mom laughed. "Are you doing homework or are you two making out?"_

_I groaned. Yes, she's my mother and I love her but she embarrasses me _so _much. "Mom!" She just kept laughing. "It's not that funny. Her friends make enough fun of us at school!"_

_"Oh, Percy, a mother's only job is to embarrass her child. Now don't forget those groceries. There's a list on the fridge."_

_"Mom! Calypso is over."_

_"She's over _every _day! I don't think it's going to bother her if you go do your mother a favor for twenty minutes."_

_"Fine!" I scoffed._

_"I love you Percy."_

_"Love you mom," I said before hanging the phone up. _

_I walked back into my room to find Calypso, her eyes trained on her text book. She had a lock of her blonde hair intertwined in her fingers. "What's going on?" She asked without looking up from her text book._

_I shrugged. "Nothing. My mom just wants me to get some groceries from the store. I'll be back in like twenty minutes."_

_"Do you need me to come with you?"_

_"No," I replied as I picked up my wallet off of the table. I kissed her and then said, "I'll be fine. Do you want anything?" Calypso shook her head no. "You sure? Food? Drinks?"_

_"Percy. I'll be fine."_

_I put my hands up, surrendering. "Fine, fine, fine! Call me if you change your mind." _

_The grocery store was about a block away from my apartment so I decided just to walk there and get some fresh air. When I got into the grocery store, I started to get the milk, cheese and everything else that my mom needed for dinner tonight. I bustled around the grocery store, carelessly dodging customers who in return stared at me like I was crazy. I just wanted to get home to my girlfriend. Even though it's probably only been twenty minutes, I already miss her._

_"Is that everything?" The clerk asked._

_"Yup," I said, popping the 'p.'_

_"Okay sir." The clerk said, handing me the two brown paper bags full of her groceries. "Have a nice day."_

_I smiled, "Thanks. You too." Then, I was off. _

_If it wasn't for those two paper bags, I would've been sprinting to my apartment. _

**~ End of Flashback ~**

I hesitated. This was the worst part of the story. When everything goes wrong.

"Percy," I heard Annabeth say softly. Her voice reminded me so much of Calypso's. It was painful to hear her talk. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

I shrugged. "No. You should know the rest."

**~ Flashback ~**

_After about ten minutes of walking, I finally reached my final destination. I tore up the stairs of my apartment and started down the hallway near my home. Then, I heard a scream and I froze. The groceries slipped out of my hand. The contents spilled over the floor and in front of me. _

_"PERCY!" A girl screamed from inside of my apartment. Fear coursed through my veins. "SOMEBODY HEL –." The girl was cut off._

_I knew that voice._

_Calypso._

_"CALYPSO!" I shouted. I kicked aside the groceries and leaped toward my door. I turned the handle, only to discover that the door was locked. "Crap!" I grabbed out my key. I heard muffled screams and sobs from behind the door. "Calypso!" I shouted again as I shoved the key into the keyhole and turned. Lucky for me, there wasn't a chair or anything else blocking my way. _

**_(WARNING: It might get just a little bit graphic)_**

_I swung the apartment door open and froze, anger and fear surging through me._

_Calypso was lying flat against the table being held down by Ed, one of Gabe's poker friends. He was holding her hands above her head and was gripping them together, tight enough so that Calypso couldn't escape his grasp. She had a small white cloth shoved into her mouth, preventing her from screaming or calling out for help. Her thick mascara smeared down her cheek as she sobbed. She had a gash on her forehead. Then, I spotted Gabe Ugliano, my disgusting, douche of a stepfather. He had his legs wrapped Calypso's legs and was unbuttoning Calypso's red blouse._

_When I walked inside, Gabe froze and turned to face me._

_"Oh Percy!" He said, his voice slurred. So he was drunk like usual! "Come to join the party?" Calypso let out another muffled scream. "Shut up, princess!" Gabe shouted._

_"GABE!" Percy bellowed. "DON'T TOUCH HER!"_

_"But she's so pretty," Gabe said, running his hands along Calypso's legs. Why did she have to wear shorts today? "She's so pretty. Don't you agree, Ed?"_

_"Oh yeah," he said as he admired her figure. Calypso let out a huge sob._

_I felt like my heart broke in two. If I had let Calypso come with me to the grocery store this would have never happened. "Gabe!" I screamed. "If you don't let Calypso go, I'm going to kill you!"_

_"I'll let Calypso go _after_ I'm finished with her." Gabe said. He began to tug at the straps of her white camisole that she had underneath her blouse._

_I had enough._

_"NO!" I screamed. I grabbed the first thing that I saw, which was a glass vase filled with water and a dead rose. I charged after Gabe and Ed. I took the glass vase and threw it at Gabe's back. The glass shattered. Shards stuck into Gabe's back, others flew, cutting up Percy and a small piece dropped into Calypso's bare legs. She cried out in pain. _

_Gabe turned around, his eyes narrowed but I didn't care. _No one _hurts Calypso._

_I grabbed Gabe's shoulders and threw him to the ground. I turned to Ed and punched him straight in the nose. I picked up Calypso and pulled the towel out of her mouth. She gasped, sobs racking through her body, tears dripping down her cheek. I pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry." I kissed her forehead. "They'll never hurt you again."_

_Suddenly, Ed grabbed Calypso's shoulders. He threw her aside._

_"NO! CALYPSO!" I screamed in horror. _

_Calypso fell straight into the edge of my kitchen table. She collapsed on the floor, unconscious, blood seeping from her wound._

_I turned to face Ed, angrier than ever. I punched him hard in the jaw, it made him topple back a few feet and fall unconscious beside Calypso._

_Gabe got to his feet and stared at his unconscious friend. "You'll pay for that!" He spat. _

_Gabe charged after me. He grabbed a hold of my shoulders and threw me against my kitchen table. My exploded in pain and began to throb from the blow._

_"I'll make sure not to knock you out. You'll want to see what I do to your girlfriend when I'm through with you."_

_Words can't even express how angry I got. Just by the way that Gabe looked at Calypso infuriated me and so I couldn't help what I did next._

_I kicked Gabe straight in his stomach. He stumbled backwards and crashed into a chair. When Gabe regained his balance, he charged after me. I grabbed the first thing I saw, which was a heavy rolling pin that my mom uses for cooking. Then, I slammed the rolling pin into Gabe's head._

**Sorry! I had to a cliffhanger! Okay…it's ****_kind of _****a cliffhanger. But don't you wanna know what happened to Calypso and Gabe?!**

**I hope this chapter wasn't very graphic. I tried to make it as vague as I could without making the chapter sound bad. I also hope that this chapter was long enough.**

**Remember to review because if you the 100****th**** reviewer, you'll get a special prize!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry for not updating very quickly! It's been like a month!**

**Congratulations sillysweet99 for winning the contest! The prize was they get the choice of either creating their own character or getting the opportunity to tell what exactly they want to see chapter. Sillysweet99 choose to character a character.**

**I want to thank everyone who posted reviews. This story now has 125 reviews! THAT WAS LIKE 40 REVIEWS! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!**

**Sorry if the flashbacks are kind of bad. I kind of writers block for all my fanfiction stories, which is why I haven't been updating.**

**Anyway, onto the chapter.**

_Chapter Seven_

I could feel Annabeth's gray eyes staring at me intently but I refused to make eye contact with her. Instead, I stared at the food of my tray that no longer looked appetizing. I looked at Annabeth's tray to notice that her pizza was cold and her fruit salad hadn't been touched. Her water bottle was already room temperature.

I felt her hand touch my shoulder. "Percy, you don't have to tell me the rest…if you don't want."

I sighed and looked up at her face. Our eyes met. For a split second, her face morphed into Calypso's and then it shifted back to Annabeth. "You look like her, you know." I finally said after a long pause. "You look like Calypso." I sighed and began to pick at the pizza on my plate. "I think that's why I was so harsh on you before. I was angry…more at myself, though. I tried to block everything about Calypso but when I came all the anger at myself and Gabe that I held back came out and I took that anger out at you. I'm sorry."

Annabeth shrugged. "I forgive you."

For a second, we sat be at each other, refusing to make eye contact. Soon, it began to get awkward.

"What happened after that?" Annabeth finally asked.

"A lot," I mumbled.

**~Flashback~**

_I swung with all the force I could muster and hit the rolling pin directly on the corner of his forehead. Gabe staggered backwards, clutching his bloody forehead. He stumbled and fell into a wooden chair, which cracked and shattered. Soon, I found myself holding a bloody rolling pin and was surrounding by three lifeless bodies._

_"Calypso," I whispered. I threw the rolling pin at Gabe's legs and ran over to Calypso._

_Her blonde hair was matted and soaked with blood. Her eyes were closed._

_"NO!" I screamed. I fell onto my knees and gently wrapped my arms around her. I pulled her close to my face. "Calypso, please get up! PLEASE!" Tears rolled down my eyes. "Don't die. Please don't die." I brushed a sweaty, bloody strand of blonde hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "CALYPSO."_

_I run my fingers through her hair, tears streaming down my face. I felt hollow, empty, slowly coming to the conclusion that this was my fault. She should have come with me to the store. This would have never happened._

_ "PERCY!" Someone screamed in the background, startling me._

_I stood up, protectively, expecting it to be Gabe's friend, Ed, but it was my mother. I spun around and stared at my mother. Her eyes widened in horror, dropping her purse and examining the mess of the kitchen. She stared speechlessly at Gabe, Ed and finally rested her eyes on Calypso. Tears filled her eyes. "Call the police and hospital, Percy. We have some things to take care."_

**~End of Flashback~**

_**Annabeth's Point of View**_

I tried not to look in Percy's eyes as I began to comprehend his story. "Did she…," I muttered, trailing off. I couldn't force myself to ask Percy that question. Why would Percy tell me his whole life story? I hardly know the guy!

"Percy," I started again. "Did Calypso…," I paused, "What happened to everyone?"

Percy shrugged. I could see the tear brimming the corners of his sea green eyes. He swallowed, trying to gain his composure as he continued. "After my mother arrived and I called the police, we tried to stop Calypso's bleeding but we didn't really know what we were doing. My mom works at a candy store and I'm…I was just a kid. When the ambulance and police arrived, the first thing they did was get Calypso and Gabe to the hospital. Gabe's friend, Ed, who had gained consciousness, was arrested immediately…and so I was."

"But," I stuttered, shocked, "You were just trying to help!"

Percy shrugged. "Ed made sure that _I _seemed like…," Percy choked at his words. He took a deep breath, looking down at his shoes.

"Percy," I said, softly and kindly, "You don't have to continue…if you don't want." Secretly, I did hope that he continued but I didn't want to Percy through this much pain. It was nothing compared to what he had caused me before.

Percy ignored me. He inhaled, clenching his feet together and then forced himself to continue talking. "When Ed was in jail, he made it seem like _I _had wanted to hurt Calypso. He and Gabe were trying to _help _her."

I gasped, "Oh god, Percy."

"Yeah...I know. I went to jail while Gabe and Ed got off easy. Of course, Ed was terrified to ever come back to house and Gabe was in the ICU." Percy grinned, "I have a pretty mean swing."

I raised my eyebrows. I wasn't sure what to make of that comment.

"Anyway, my mom divorced Gabe and then threw all of his stuff in the dumpster. She threatened him that if he or Ed ever comes back to her house, she get a restraining order over them. She was pretty furious."

"What about...," I hesitated, "...Calypso?"

Percy tensed. "The head wound from Calypso was severe."

"Oh god...," I whispered. I hadn't just lost my appetite but now I feel like I'm about to lose my breakfast, too.

"She didn't die, if that's what you think I'm implying. The head wound gave Calypso an intense brain injury. It practically wiped her whole memory clean. She couldn't defend me in court...like I couldn't defend when it really matters." Percy's face hardened. "If I had just brought her to the store with me. Anyway," Percy said, his voice becoming hollow and emotionless. "I went to court against Gabe and Ed. Obviously, I lost or else I wouldn't be here.

"Were you mad?" I asked.

Percy shook his head. "No. She was trying to help. My mother knew that I would be out of this place faster than I would in normal jail and deep down, I knew that too and I've been here ever since."

I refused to make eye contact with him, struggling to find the right words that would suit the situation. What are you supposed to say to someone when they just tell you their deepest, darkest secret? And I knew for a fact that sorry wouldn't cut it. Then, my train of thoughts trailed off course and I began to think about his attitude toward me earlier.

"Why were you so mean to me before?!" I blurted out, unthinkingly.

Percy looked up at me, a little startled. "What?" He said, dumbfounded.

"I-I mean," I stuttered. I didn't have anything else to say besides the truth. "I said, why were you so...," I trailed off. I couldn't say cruel or mean. It just wasn't the time and place.

"So mean to you?" Percy asked, finishing my sentence.

I sighed, "Yes."

Percy shrugged. "I already answered that."

My eyes widened. "Oh yeah," I mumbled, recalling him telling me of Calypso and my resemblance.

"You remind me of her...that's why," Percy repeated, absentmindedly.

"Yeah, I know," I muttered, refusing to make eye contact with him.

"So," Percy began, "Why do you hate it when people call you Blondie. Or do you just hate it when I do?" Now it was my turn to stiffen and feel uncomfortable. Percy must have picked up on my sudden change in body posture because he quickly added, "You don't have to tell me...if you don't want to."

"You told me your story. I'll tell you mine," I hastily said.

"Okay," Percy said, "But if you want to stop, then you can."

I shot Percy my most convincing smile and said, "Relax. It's not even _that _bad. Nothing that I can't handle. Well, it's mainly because my young brothers Matthew and Bobby used to call me that...as a joke, of course. Whenever I would trip or forget something, they would always say blondie. Then, of course, my stepmother, Tyler, overhead Bobby calling me that so she started to. Obviously, it didn't bother me when Matthew or Bobby said that but when Tyler did, it was like someone taking something that I valued greatly. **(A/N Hopefully that made sense.) **Bobby and Matthew don't call me that anymore."

After a couple of seconds, Percy finally responded. "Annabeth," He sympathetically said. "I'm so sorry for ever thinking that it was okay for me to call you that."

"Relax Percy...you didn't know what it meant. If you had, you wouldn't have called me that."

"It doesn't give me an excuse -," he started again.

"Percy! It's fine!" I snapped, a little bit more forcefully than I had meant. Immediately, he fell silent. I mentally slapped myself. "I'm sorry," I muttered. "I didn't mean to be so snappish." I looked up at the clock, searching for an excuse to escape from the cafeteria. "We should get to class," I mumbled.

I stood up, running over to Thalia, leaving Percy all alone.

**I know, I know, I know! You had to wait a whole MONTH for something THIS short. Like I said, I kind of writers block so writing this was actually pretty hard.**

**I'll try and update 'New Kid at Goode High School' and 'Speak Now.' Tell me in your review which one you like to have me update first.**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Let's shoot for 15-20 reviews! I know you guys can do that!**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**OMG I GOT 30 REVIEWS FOR MY LAST CHAPTER! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

Chapter_ Eight_

**_Annabeth's POV_**

I sprinted away from Percy, not even bothering to dump my tray or acknowledge Thalia, who stood up to talk to me as I passed her. I knew that my next class was in the conference rooms, which was on the first level of the high school. I ran across the grass field, ignoring the raised eyebrows of all the crazy people in this school. Within minutes, I found myself at the high school, running toward my locker and pulling out my backpack. Then, I began pacing myself at a slow jog, making my way to the conference rooms.

I slowed down to a walking pace as I reached the first level. My mind was racing. Poor Percy. I had no idea what had happened to him. If I had, I would have been more understanding. I should have been more understanding. God, I'm such an idiot! I'm a real idiot! "Just calm down, Annabeth," I told myself.

As I passed one of the the teacher's office, I spotted a couple kids arguing with the teacher. They must have overheard my footsteps because they turned to look at them. One of the girls, a tall, freckled-face, redhead looked at me with interest. She sent her other friends a huge smile before returning to her conversation with her teacher. I recognized the girl to be Rachel Elizabeth Dare. The girl that sees things.

I wonder what she was like.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I turned around to see Thalia. She was surprisingly in shape, effortlessly running a top speed toward me. "There you are!" She said. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah... Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just ran out there," Thalia clarified. She tucked a lock of her black hair out of her face. "I figured that you would just come back but you never did. And Percy didn't look too happy, either. He stormed out there. Even Luke or Grover couldn't stop him."

"How bad was he?" I muttered, refusing to make eye contact with my friend.

"Pretty bad. He looked almost as bad as...," Thalia trailed off, "Well, he wasn't very happy. What were you guys even talking about?"

I shrugged. I started to walk across the hallway, not even bothering to wait for Thalia. However, she easily kept up with my pace.

"We just talked about...you know, what happened. That's it." I hoped that Thalia would just leave it at that but judging by her facial expression, she wasn't even close to dropping the subject. "Look, he might have gotten pretty upset because...I remind of someone."

Thalia's eyes widened with insatiable thirst. "Who?! Who?!"

"Just someone. Why do you need to know so badly?"

"Hello, Annabeth?! This is Percy Jackson we're talking about. He never opens up about his secret and he rarely ever reacts like that after telling someone about it. When I found out, he seemed pretty nonchalant about it. But when you found out, he was like a motion-censored bomb that finally reacted!"

She tried to let that sink in. _What's the big deal about me?_ She thought to herself. _Yeah, sure, I look a lot Calypso. I probably talk like Calypso and act like her too, but...I'm not that special. Am I? _No. I'm not. It's crazy to think that I would be that special to Percy when I know I'm not. I'm sure that Percy leaves, which will probably see, I'll be forgotten. A passing thought.

"I doubt that it's that big of a deal," Annabeth whispered.

Thalia snickered. "It is. Trust me."

**_PERCY'S POV_**

"Percy!"

"Come on Percy, let us in!"

"Yo, Perce, we're gonna be late to class!"

My friends slammed on my door, begging for me to open my door. I couldn't though. I couldn't will myself to open the door. All I could think about was Calypso and Annabeth. They were so much alike. Unbearably alike with their flawlessly smooth tanned skin, their desirable eyes and their wonderful blonde hair. And not only looks but their personalities are so alike. Calypso: the unforgettable girl with a daring personality and a huge heart that's too big for her chest and then Annabeth with her bold personality, brains and compassion. Why did she have to be so alike?! Why couldn't she make things easier on me and be like Drew? Why did she have to be the way she is?

Why did she have to be here at Goode High School for Insane Youths?!

"Percy!" Grover shouted from behind my door. "Get out of here!"

"Yeah, come on Percy!" Nico urged.

"We're going to be late to Group Sessions!" Luke said. "Class is going to start in ten minutes!"

I groaned. Group Sessions. Annabeth has that class with me. Why can't I get away from her?

"Percy, if you don't get out here I'm going to break this door down!" Nico called out.

I rolled my eyes. _That's my Nico_. "I'm going! I'm going!" I got out of my bed and unlocked my door. It immediately flung open. Luke, Nico and Grover were glaring at me, their backpacks around their shoulders. In Grover's hand was my brown backpack was being held by the strap. I pulled it away from Grover. "Come on. Let's go."

I started running the down the hallway, trying to escape from my friends who i knew were going to ask questions about Annabeth.

Unfortunately for me, Nico, Luke and Grover were pretty fast runners and so they easily caught up with me. "Percy, Percy, Percy!" Grover said as he grabbed my arm, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To class," I muttered. I pulled my arm away from Grover but didn't run away from them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Grover said. "So what happened? You know between you and Annabeth?"

I sighed. "You know...we just talked. Nothing else."

"Yeah, right," Luke scoffed. "How is it every time that you and Annabeth talk to each other, she ends up running away?"

"Luke, shut up!"

"Yeah, Luke, lay off!" Grover defended.

"Thanks Grover," I said with a smile.

Grover chuckled, "But Luke does have a point." My smile faded. "Come on, Percy, you have to admit. You and Annabeth never seem to have a civil conversation...ever."

"We had a civil conversation!" I said, a little offended. "The only reason that she ran off was because she just couldn't process what I had told her very well...I think."

Nico laughed. "You think?"

I groaned and punched Nico in the arm. "Will you guys just lay off?"

"Oh come on Percy. We're just messing with you," Luke said, slapping my arm playfully. "Besides, you know that we all understand why Annabeth would have run off. Hell, I would have if I was in her position. Learning about...all that."

I was still a little irritated at them but I couldn't help but snicker and flash my best friends a grin. "If I had a choice, I would have ran off myself."

Luke wrapped his arm around me. "I'm sure you would have. I'm sure you would."

**Okay, yeah, this chapter wasn't that great. I'm just having a little bit of writer's block for this and I'm just trying to get myself out of this. Writing this chapter helped and hopefully the next one will be a lot better :3**

**Please review :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. I'm back! So sorry for not updating soon enough. The idea behind this chapter suddenly hit me (plus, I realized that I hadn't updated in a while and I needed to). I did just update NKGHS and Speak Now so if you like those two stories, go read!**

**I can't guarentee that this is going to be a super good chapter. I wanted to write something out so that my readers wouldn't lose complete interest in my stories...if they haven't already. I'll try to get better at updating more frequently.**

**Well, here's the chapter!**

_Chapter 9_

"Annabeth, just tell!" Thalia shouted from behind me. I had tried to evade her by running to my next class, only to discover that she had it with me. I glowered, a little frustrated. "You can't keep this secret from me forever. Eventually, I'm just gonna annoy it out of you."

My pace slowed, attempting to catch my breath. "It's not that big of a deal Thalia. It's not like Percy told me some insane secret. It really isn't that big of a deal!"

"Yes it is! It's not like Percy to just open up to some random stranger. I've known him for a while and I barely know anything about him." Thalia pointed out. She nervously fingered through her spiky black hair. "You must mean something to him."

"I-I guess I do," I whispered, my heart beating at an impeccable rate. "Where is this stupid Conference Room, anyway?"

"It's down here," Thalia pointed out and together we walked down a long hallway with many turns and poorly lit lights. It looked like a scene of one of those horror movies: the ones where the killers are insane and Thalia and I are the victims.

"Here."

Thalia pointed to a gray door marked 'CONFERENCE ROOM.' She fidgeted with the door handle but yanking the door open and by the way that she strained, it must have been heavy. Inside were rows of chairs without a single table in front of them. All the chairs were facing the front of the classroom, which simply had a huge Smart Board with one simple black marker and small circular eraser.

I shivered as I noticed who was sitting in the back: none other than Percy, Luke, Grover and Nico. Percy immediately caught eyes with me and he quickly grumbled something to Grover, who in return looked up at me, his eyebrows raised.

I turned to Thalia, trying not to think too much of it.

"Not much of a room," I pointed out, trying to say something that would distract from Percy.

Thalia shrugged. "You don't need to do any writing in this class. It's mostly just talking among ourselves. Usually the chairs are set up in circles for group discussions but today, I guess Dionysus is giving one of his speeches."

I froze. "Dionysus is teaching this class?!"

Thalia snickered. "Relax. He doesn't do a lot. He's just here to make sure that no fights start. For the most part we just talk among our friends. We get to each a little better. We learn each other's stories."

My mind flashed to Percy. "And if someone doesn't want to share theirs..."

"Then we don't push it," Thalia said with a smile. "Everyone here understands what it's like to be ashamed, or embarrassed by their secret. No one here has told every single detail of their story to someone. And we accept that. Don't worry about Dionysus giving you trouble. Usually, it doesn't happen."

"Usually?"

Thalia shrugged. "I guess it happened once." Her eyes flickered to Percy and I caught it.

"What did Dionysus do to Percy?"

Thalia sighed and she gestured for me to take a seat in the very front, away from Percy. "I'm not sure why Dionysus did this but I'm assuming Percy must have made him mad but anyway, Dionysus walked into this classroom and turned on his projector." She pointed to the smart board. "He began telling us about how we're so stupid and crazy and that it affects everyone we know about and care. And that day's discussion would all be about the affects that we have on other people. We were going to show an example of it and so he pulled out a video."

Thalia sent Percy a distressed, her eyes pitiful and sad.

"It was a video of Calypso when she was in the hospital. The head injury she sustained was so terrible that she couldn't remember anything. She couldn't remember her childhood, her teenage years...and she barely remembered Percy. She said that the only things that she remembered was seeing Percy fight Gabe and Ed. I don't think I've seen Percy in that much pain. He was broken, frozen. The video went on and on about how she wanted her memory. She started crying, and was yelling at Percy. She thought he was the enemy. Eventually, Luke pulled the plug and turned the monitor off. But Percy...Percy couldn't function for the rest of the day. It was like his heart had been torn out of his chest. The following day, however, Percy was just angry and pissed off. He walked into the Conference Room and punched Dionysus. He started kicking and beating him until his friends pulled him off. Percy was put in solitary confinements for about a week and Dionysus was reprimanded for what he did to Percy."

I sighed, sending a subtle look toward Percy. I studied his scorching eyes for a second, taking in every bit of pain that I could see. He looked so innocent, yet so deadly, but numb. I felt a wave of pity and sorrow wash over me. "Oh Percy," I whispered, my heart torn into two.

"Oh Percy is right," Thalia grumbled. "Damn Dionysus. How could he do such a thing to someone?"

"He's a heartless ass isn't he?" I added.

Thalia snickered. "You could say that again. So, are you gonna tell me who Percy reminds you of?"

I sighed and thought about it. I didn't want to Percy to get angry at me, but Thalia had a right to know. Plus, it's not like she was going to hold it against him or anything.

I opened my mouth, "W-well..." But luckily the door was pushed open and it was slammed against the wall. I mumbled a thanks to the heavens. _Saved by the door_, I added humorously but my humor and smile and everything else joyful disappeared as Dionysus stepped inside the classroom. The students all quickly fell into their seats and I was surrounded by unfamiliar faces, my discomfort and nervousness skyrocketing. I was glad that Thalia was in this class. I couldn't imagine having to experience this place without her.

Dionysus paced the floor in front of us before stopping to turn and look at us, his eyes full of boredom and irritation. "Students, glad you all decided to show. Not like you had anywhere else to go, of course." Dionysus adding, snickering a little, although there was no humor. "Today, as you can clearly see, we have a new student. Annabeth Chase, stand up and come to the front for me, will you?"

I sent Thalia a panicked look. "It's okay," she whispered encouragingly.

My felt my legs shake as I stood out of my chair and self-consciously stood behind Dionysus, my eyes trying to look anywhere but where Percy was. He had straightened up a little, focusing on my fearful face.

"A little tense, Miss Chase? Scared of your peers?" Dionysus taunted.

I sent him an irritated look. "No," I snapped, but my voice cracked and I turned bright.

Dionysus snickered, but the rest of the class remained silent. "Students, I'd like you all to meet Annabeth Chase. She was just transferred after a very serious _reaction_ to a family member. She is, like we always say, different, just like the rest of you...but in my book, I think it's okay for me to say this. Annabeth Chase is unstable, crazy, psychotic, blah, blah, blah. She's like the rest of you."

I clenched my fists. "I'm not crazy and I'm not unstable," I mumbled, humiliated. I thought Thalia said that he wouldn't do this to me.

Dionysus laughed once more. "Sure, sure. Maybe I'm not supposed to say that to someone like you."

"I'm not!" I argued. I sent an uncomfortable look at Thalia, who's gazed had drifted to the floor.

"If you're not crazy, then why are you here?"

I was stumped. "B-because...w-well, I-I...I don't...I don't know." The words came out in such a rush. If I wasn't crazy, why am I here? Why did my father think that I belonged in a place like this when I don't? I looked at me, embarrassed.

Dionysus chuckled. He pushed my chin up to make me stare at my class. "Look at this girl. She looks so innocent. Like a piece of meat. But she is far from it." Dionysus let go of my chin. "She is far from innocent, far from pure, far from perfect. She's the sickest of the sick! The craziest of the crazy! She isn't just insane like the rest of you, she's murderous! She enjoys hurting others. She feeds off of it!"

I looked at him, my breathing uneven. "You're lying...," I whispered.

"No one else here thinks that. She's isn't just crazy like the rest of you. She's worse. She is the prime example of what you don't want to be like. You wanna change before you start hurting people you love like she has."

"I didn't love her! And she deserved to be stabbed!" I shouted, tears welling in my eyes. I gasped, as did the rest of the class. I saw Percy uncomfortably shift. I watched as Luke, Nico, Grover and even Thalia refuse to look at me, their eyes trailing to the ground. "Why are you doing this to me? Isn't this class supposed to be about talking between us?" I pointed to the class. "Why are trying to make my life miserable?"

"Because I can," Dionysus shrugged nonchalantly. "Besides, today you're the discussion. After we finish our presentation the class will be discussing the positive things about themselves."

"How does that have anything to do with me?!"

"Because I wanted someone to compare themselves to. Besides there's only person that's crime is just as similar as yours."

The class picked up on what he was saying, and very slowly, their eyes trailed to Percy. He sent each and everyone of them a very stern glare, and they dropped their gaze.

"Are you finished?" I whispered to him, my hatred seething.

"Not yet. Go take your seat Annabeth." Suddenly, I felt a sharp push on my back and I was flung toward my chair. I caught my balance just before I collided into Thalia. I looked at Dionysus, staring daggers at him. I felt Thalia's hand on my back, silently checking to make sure that I was okay. I nodded subtly and got to my seat, unable to stop myself from noticing the people scooting a few inches away from me.

"Boys and girls, as you discuss try to think about your reason," Dionysus began. "Think about what bad things could have happened that didn't. I don't often times like this saying but, for the sake of it, think on the bright side. Try to picture all the bad scenarios that _didn't_ happen. Try to think how you were able to control yourself from your outrage and stop yourself from hurting someone."

Dionysus sent a sharp and obvious glare in my direction. My eyes narrowed and my fists clenched. Why was he doing this to me? I thought Dionysus learned his lesson when Percy beat the life out of him those few months ago. Did he think that just because I was a _girl_ that I couldn't defend myself. Wasn't he forgetting that I did mercilessly _stab_ someone?

"Annabeth...," Thalia whispered. She shook her head and I calmed down, my breath uneven with frustration.

Dionysus chuckled at my reaction, "As I was saying, my job is to help you and motivate you to become _normal. _Now please go into your discussion groups and start your conversations."_  
_

The chairs quickly began to scrap across the floor as circles form. I remained motionlessly and watched as groups form, and students ask Thalia to join them. She politely declined and waited beside me.

"Thalia," Someone whispered. I didn't bother to look up at who it was. "Do you wanna...?"

"Sure," Thalia responded quietly and I could hear the chairs scrap and the watched as the circle formed.

I looked up to see Percy, Luke, Nico and Grover forming a circle around me. Luke, Nico and Grover were trying to do anything but look at me while Percy had a cold stare on his face and I caught him flash a few stares at me.

Thalia said, her voice shaky, "What bad things didn't happen?" Thalia said, her voice shaky.

Luke shrugged. "Well, I guess-."

"She didn't die," I blurted out. I watched my group stare at me and I blushed. Why did I say that? Why _did_ I say that?

"W-what?" Thalia asked.

"She didn't die," I repeated softly.

"Well, good," Thalia mumbled. "I'm glad that you think that that's a positive thing."

I laughed, my voice full of anger and devilish hatred. "It's not a good thing. She _should _have died. I'm just glad that I got a good swing at her." I looked at my hands, my mind flashing back to the moment after I stabbed her. I remembered the faint smile on my face, her scream, my father's reaction. "She deserved to die. She doesn't deserve to be in this world."

"Um, Annabeth," Thalia whispered.

"What?" I snapped and immediatly regretted it as watched the fear shower of Thalia's face. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so mad."

"No, it's fine. Anybody would have," Thalia muttered, her voice sympathetic.

"Why does Dionysus think that he can treat people like that?" I spat. "Does he actually think that this helps people? Belittling them? Making fun of them?"

"Because he can," Percy added. He looked up at me, staring into my gray eyes, his own full of pain. "He's allowed to treat people like this."

"Why?" I asked.

Percy looked at him, his eyes scorching. "Because he's paid to do it. Zeus, the stupid owner of this damn place wants to make sure that people are miserable and that the staff is terrible. He wants to keep people here and not let them recover because the longer someone stays, the more money they get from the government."

"You would think that our parents would do something," Nico grumbled.

I scoffed. "My parents don't want me."

My friends looked up at me. "Don't be ridiculous Annabeth," Luke started.

"No! It's true! My parents hate me. My father doesn't want me anymore and my stepmother...I stabbed her through the chest. Why would she want me either?"

"Annabeth," Thalia argued, "Of course your parents want you. They love you. Their your parents. And even if your stepmother doesn't allow your father to see your anymore, what about your mother? I'm sure she still loves-."

"My mother's dead!" I interjected. "She was killed in a car accident when I was young and then my father remarried to Tyler." My face fell as I thought about the day that my life was changed, the day that my father remarried to Tyler. "I, uh, I have to go." I quickly said as I felt tears brim my eyes and I quickly leaped out of my chair and raced outside.

"Miss Chase!" I heard Dionysus yell behind me as I ran down the hallway. "Miss Chase!" His voice faded in the background as I rounded a corner.

I felt my knees crumble and I collapsed against the wall, tears flowing freely down my eyes. I felt my heart tear to pieces as the moment that I stabbed Tyler replay over and over. I tried to remind myself that she deserved it and that I did Matthew and Bobby a favor. But what happens when Tyler is out of the hospital? I stabbed her all for nothing. It's one thing to actually kill, but a complete different thing to just simply hurt her.

Why was I stupid?

Maybe Dionysus was right. People here are better than me. They didn't make stupid mistakes due to their anger. They had the self-control to stop themselves before they hurt someone.

And even though I don't care for Tyler in the least bit, I should care that Tyler would only get angrier and angrier and take out all of her anger on Bobby and Matthew.

I felt heavy sobs rack through my body. "I'm sorry," I mumbled through cries. I clutched my stomach, fighting back the visions of what might happen to my beloved Bobby and Matthew. As the visions continued to become even more graphic, I felt the bile in my chest rising. I took deep, heavy breaths to calm myself down.

"Annabeth?" Someone called after me.

I sighed. "Thalia...," I whispered, barely making out her name as I choked on tears.

But I was wrong.

"Sorry, no," Percy mumbled. "If you want Thalia, I can go get her..."

I shook my head, wiping my tears and taking deep breaths. "No, i-i-its fine."

Percy's green eyes washed full of pure sympathy and pity. "Are you okay?"

I laughed, swallowing back as much tears as I could, but a few more dripped down my face and I quickly wiped them away. "Yeah. I'm okay," I said, choking on the last few words. "It's just been a long day."

Percy shrugged. He leaned down against the wall and sat beside me. "I'm sorry," he muttered after a while.

I let out a sob, "D-don't be. It isn't your fault."

"I should have done something. Said something. I, of all people, shouldn't have let that happened. I should have stopped Dionysus and stood up for you. I'm sorry."

"Percy, please don't beat yourself up," I mumbled, still not looking at me.

Percy sighed. He wrapped his arm around me. "I'm sorry for being so mean to you before. I was just trying to block out the things that I never wanted to think about again. I shouldn't have done that to you."

I laughed. "Don't worry about it Perce. It wasn't you fault." I dabbed at my cheeks, wiping my tears away.

Percy began to rub soothing circles in my back. "Do you forgive me?"

"Of course Perce. Do you figure me for being so mean to you, too?"

Percy chuckled. He pulled me into a tight hug. "You didn't do anything to me, Annabeth. Come on, let's get you cleaned up and in your room. I'll walk you there." Percy wrapped his tight arms around me and pulled me to my feet, slowly leading to where my room was.

We stopped at my door.

"Well, here we are," Percy said with a smile.

I chuckled, "Thank you, Percy. For anything."

Percy chuckled. "Hey, anytime, Annie. Anytime."

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, PERCABETH.**

**Isn't Percy such a sweetheart?**

**Haha, I made this chapter extra long just for you guys :)**

**Love you all that' still keeping up with this story and how I never update ...**

**Please leave a little review for me :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys...sorry for taking so long to update, and if you read my other stories, you know what I'm going to say: I haven't had a lot of time to update because of school and volleyball. I had a HUGE research project due, and a HUGE science test, and of course next week isn't going to be any better since it's the finals week (Finals Friday *shudder*)...but school should be over soon...which can only mean one thing: MORE UPDATES!**

**I promise you that I will update more often and (hopefully) make them longer and better.**

**Congrats Sillysweet99 for being my 100th reviewer! And guess what?! You're character, Gwen, is going to be in this chapter! (It took me a while...)**

**Well, let's get on with the story!**

_Chapter 10_

The next week, I didn't feel as awful as I thought I would. Sure, I still felt sick to my stomach and very emotional as I thought back to what Dionysus did to me, which still burned bright in my memory, but knowing that Percy didn't hate me anymore and that I could rely on him the same way that I could rely on Thalia made me feel happy, satisfied.

We grew closer, soon having a brother/sister relationship. We spent our free time talking and laughing. I told him about what my old high school was like and he told me more about Calypso and the experiences that they would share together.

"She was perfect," he would tell me as we stretched across the grassy fields underneath the shady tree where we usually sat. "Every second that I was away from her, I thought I was going to die. She was all I thought about! I was obsessed her!"

"I can tell," I would joke back and together we would laugh, before he returned to his constant chatter about her.

Still, it wasn't a perfect experience.

Drew was constantly trying to get under my skin, but I didn't give her the attention that she wanted and so she left me alone, which was good. The meetings with Dionysus weren't any better, either. He tried to make me as miserable as possible in the eighteen minutes that we had together. He was constantly on my case about how I was an awful human being and didn't deserve his special attention. Of course, he was even more malicious during Group Sessions, but he never singled me out like he did the first day.

"I'm sure it's because he's scared you're going to beat the living hell out of him," Thalia was said.

I shrugged, "I would never do that."

Thalia chuckled, "Puh-_lease_, honey, you would torture him for hours and then rip his digusting head off if you got the chance."

I turned beet red. "I wouldn't rip his head off," I argued. "But I guess torturing him just a little bit wouldn't hurt."

Overall, my time at Goode High School wasn't as awful as I thought it would be. I still hated group sessions more than anything, but for the most part, the subjects and the teachers were fantastic. Like Thalia said I would, I _loved _Apollo, but in a non-creepy way, of course. He was a fantastic, interactive teacher that was funny, smart and, of course, charming. But I loved Athena most of all. She was logical, practical, like myself. She sometimes worked with me outside of class, and taught me more and more knowledge. She even helped me learn three new languages!

"You're such a teacher's pet," Percy mocked as we ventured off to science, which was Percy's favorite subject.

"I am not!"

"Are you kidding me? You were practically praising the ground that Athena walked on!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"You're so childish," I argued, rolling my eyes at him.

He shrugged, flashing me a brilliant grin. "Dude, that's why you love me so much. !"

"But I don't love you, Jackson."

Percy froze and stared at him with wide, playful eyes. "B-but Annie?"

"Oh shut up!" I said, punching his shoulder. Percy just chuckled and continued down the nearly deserted hallway.

At the point, we walked inside of our science and took our seats by each other near the front of the classroom. Poseidon was in front, bustling around the counter that he usually set his experiments up on. I peered over his shoulder to take a peak at what he was doing, and I saw a silver tray that had different types of seaweed in rows. I watched as Percy's eyes light up with excitement. Percy was always interested in science, andhe, like Poseidon, was specifically a marine and oceanography enthusiast.

"Oh, I wonder what we're learning about today!" Percy grinned.

"Wow. I've never seen you so excited about school before."

Percy rolled his eyes. "This isn't school Annabeth. This is science! It's like PE but better."

"Mmmhmm." I pursued my lips, and decided against making a sarcastic comment that would probably just irritate Percy.

Eventually, Poseidon turned around, his goggles cupping his eyes, and begin on his lecture, "Hello class, and welcome to science. Today, we have a new student and hope that all of you make her feel welcome. I know that you remember how hard it was for your first week at Goode High School and I want all of you to make her feel welcome. Would you like to introduce yourself?" Poseidon looked up at the new girl, who was leaning against the chalkboard, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

The new girl shrugged. "I'm Gwendolyn Solace," she whispered. The whole class had to remain dead silent to listen to what she had said.

She had light brown, curly hair that gently fit the frame of her face, and rested on her shoulders. Gwendolyn was covered head to toe with freckles, and had dazzling forest, green eyes. She was wearing a form-fitting gray sweatshirt and jeans, which was weird since it was pretty warm outside and there was no need for a thick sweatshirt.

"She looks so sad," I whispered in Percy's ear.

"They all are when they first come," Percy muttered back, and I winced.

Poseidon sighed, pitifully. He patted Gwendolyn on the back as he spoke, "Why don't you get sit over there?" He pointed to the empty desk beside Percy and I. Gwendolyn shrugged and made her way to the empty chair. She sat down, not even bothering to unpack any of her school supplies.

"Annabeth, Percy," Poseidon said under his breath as he passed our desk. "I want you to make Gwendolyn feel accepted in this class. Ask you to join your group since she doesn't have partners if ever necessary."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Good," Poseidon said with a smile, "I knew I could count on you two. Okay! Today we are starting our unit on oceanography: first with seaweed, then with marine animals and finally with ocean patterns. And you never know! Our final may be an essay on the research you found at the ocean when we go on a cruise for our field trip!"

The class let out a wave of boisterous, obnoxious cheers, and I peaked across to the desk beside us, only to see Gwen show no change of emotion. She glared at her fingernails blankly.

I frowned, "I feel so bad for her..."

Percy, who was still partially smiling, looked over at Gwendolyn. "Don't be. Everyone's like that on their first week. I was like it. Luke was like it. Thalia was like it. You were definitely like it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What? Nothing. Nothing. It's just, you were very moody when you first came to Goode High School. I'm surprised that Thalia could put up with you for as long as she did."

"Maybe I was so moody because I had some jackass kid bother me everyday," I snapped.

"Hey! It's Mr. Jackass to you, and I'm still mad at you for pouring oatmeal all over my head. I couldn't get it all out for a week, even after I showered like twice a day!"

"How about I pour some cold water and soap? Do you think that'll help?"

Percy glowered at me, "Well-."

"Mr. Jackson and Mrs. Chase," Poseidon said, as he noticed our lack of attentiveness toward him, "Do you mind zipping it for the rest of the lesson, or would you care to share what you're talking about since it's more important than learning?"

Percy and I looked at each other with a small grin on our faces. "We're good," we said simultaneously as we took out our notes and waited for Poseidon to continue on his lecture.

"Thank you. Thank you! Goodness!" Poseidon mumbled as he made his way to the front of the class.

For the rest of the lesson, Percy paid very close attention and took notes diligently, while I doodled buildings on my notebook. I already learned about most of this stuff at my old high school and I remembered everything that Poseidon was talking about, so I didn't bother to pay close attention. I stared aimlessly at my drawings, sculpting and producing fantastic pictures of skyscrapers and houses. I hoped to be an architect one day. I could picture myself redesigning the White House, gaining international fame, and living out my life in a beach house that I made myself.

When class was over, Percy and I parted separate ways as we headed to our last class, which was on the opposite sides of the building. Percy had math right now, while I had Reform Class. I figured that I would hate this class, but it was taught by Chiron, so I didn't hate it as much as I thought I would. It was a lot like Group Sessions, but since Dionysus did such an awful job at Group Sessions, Chiron normally did what Dionysus does, but better. He listens to our problems, and instead of giving stupid ideas to 'fix' it, Chiron would just listen and give helpful input whenever necessary.

Today all the chairs were in rows, which meant that we were having a guest speaker. We would sometimes have guest speakers, which most consisted of students that had gotten better and moved on from Goode High School, but it wasn't often.

I waited patiently in my chair, which was near the front. I didn't talk to many people in this class, since I really didn't know any of them, but then the door opened and I froze. Gwendolyn stepped inside the classroom, and all the students turned to look at her. She turned beat red and scurried to an empty chair, which happened to be behind me.

"Hi," I said as kindly as possible.

Gwendolyn looked up, as if she was confused as to whether or not I was acknowledging her or the chair she was sitting in. She gave me a meek smile, before looking at her feet.

"I'm Annabeth Chase. I have science with you," I continued, but I received the same attention as before. "Um, the person I was sitting next to was Percy Jackson. If you wanna come sit with me, you can. No one's going to sit by me."

She shrugged. "O-okay." She had a fairly high-pitched voice. I smiled at her, and watched as she slowly left her chair, trying to ignore the gazes that were watching her and came to sit by me. "T-thanks," she mumbled.

"No problem. I remember my first day, and it wasn't fun."

"What was it like?"

"Awful. I had a little problem in with the shower room with this girl Drew, and then Percy, that guy I told you about before, was being a total jerk to me so I poured oatmeal all over his hair."

Gwendolyn stared at me blankly, and I watched as a smile subtly formed across her face. "But, you guys seemed like such good friends."

I laughed, "That's not how we started out. I couldn't stand him, and he couldn't stand me. I swear, I almost killed that kid."

"Well, why? Why was he so mean to you?"

I hesitated. "I reminded him of someone he knew..."

"Oh," Gwendolyn mumbled, and she could tell just by the tone of my voice that it wasn't a subject we should talk about. "You can call me Gwen, if you want. All my friends did back when I was...," her face fell, "in a normal school."

I sighed, "I know the feeling. Um, if you don't mind me asking, um, what happened? What are you here for?"

Gwen hesitated.

"You don't have to answer if I'm being intrusive," I quickly said.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," Gwen mumbled.

"Okay. You first."

Gwen sighed, "It all started last week on Monday when I started getting these weird phone calls and emails from someone. I figured that it just this guy trying to annoy me so I ignored it, but then I found an envelope in my locker that had pictures of me walking home, of me hanging with friends and me at swimming practice. I confronted the guy but he said that I was crazy. Then, when I was alone while I was swimming, someone dressed in a ski mask walked into the pool and tried to drown me. I beat the life out of him, and I was accused of battery and assault, and then sent here."

"Did you tell them about the photos or phone calls?"

"I did but there was traces on his cell phone records, or his emails and the photos, which I hid in my bedroom, was gone. They figured I was crazy and they sent me here."

"That's awful," I whispered.

Gwen shrugged, "At least I don't have to worry about that guy anymore. So, what about you?"

"My stepmother was a crazy, abusive alcoholic, and she hit my younger brother, so I stabbed her."

Gwen's eyes widened. "You stabbed...wow."

"Yeah...that's what everyone says. She lived, though."

"Good."

"Yeah, good," I mumbled, as I begin to play with my fingertips to preoccupy my mind.

Thankfully, Chiron rolled himself in his wheelchair into the classroom and I turned my attention toward him. He smiled at the class, and wrote on the board, 'Stephanie Jones.' He swiveled around his wheelchair to face us. "Welcome, students, welcome. Today are we having a very special guest, Stephanie Jones, who once went here, manged to reform herself, and then left only to become a very successful business woman. She should be here in just-."

The door slammed opened and Chiron fell silent. Dionysus stared at the students, the same annoyed expression on his face.

"Dionysus, can I help you with something?" Chiron asked. "I am in the middle of class."

"Yes, yes. You can back to that later. I just need a student."

"And that would be?"

"Annabeth Chase." I looked up at Dionysus, wide-eyed, and turned bright red. "Yes, you," Dionysus said when he noticed me. "Come on, let's go."

"Dionysus, I can't just have you take one of my students," Chiron quickly said, wheeling himself to Dionysus. "She is in the middle of a class."

"I'm sure she can catch up tomorrow. After all, she does a visitor."

"Who?" I blurted out, unable to control my curiosity.

"Annabeth?" Someone said, stepping into the classroom.

I gasped, and bite my lip in fear. They were last person that I wanted see, the last person that I wanted to talk to.

"Dad?"

**DUN, DUN, DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**What will happen to Annabeth, now?!**

**If you review (and wait patiently), then you'll find out!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Back for another update :)**

**I'm working on Speak Now, but I'm a little stumped on 'Dear Luke' but I'll try to get both those stories updated some time this week. By the way, I just updated New Kid at Goode High School, so check that out if you haven't already!**

**Random Question: Do any of you know any good Percabeth/adventure stories or any Thuke stories? Just let me know in a comment!**

**You should also check out my poll on my profile page ;)**

**Now, let's get on with the story!**

Previously on GHSIY:

_"I'm sure she can catch up tomorrow. After all, she does a visitor."_

_"Who?" I blurted out, unable to control my curiosity._

_"Annabeth?" Someone said, stepping into the classroom._

_I gasped, and bite my lip in fear. They were last person that I wanted see, the last person that I wanted to talk to._

_"Dad?"_

_**Chapter 11**_

The class's gaze seemed to shift between my father, then me and then back at my father. My peers all had the same expression: wide eyes and open mouths. I felt my face go beet red, and felt the sudden urge to run to my room and hide under my bed for the rest of my life. What was my dad doing here? Why did he all of a sudden have an interest in coming back to my life? He hated me. He didn't care if I was miserable for the rest of my life. He only cared about Tyler.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, remaining glued to my chair in Chiron's classroom. Gwen, who I could see just barely out of the corner of my eye, was trying very hard to look everywhere _except _at me.

"Can we talk?" Frederick asked. "In private?"

I scowled. I wanted to say no and demand that Dionysus or Chiron call security and kick him out immediately. It would be easier to just cower away from any type of confrontation with my previous life, the life that I was trying to forget...but maybe Frederick was here to deliver _good _news. Maybe he was here to tell me that he wised up and left Tyler and wants to take me back. I would leave Goode High School for Insane Youths in a heartbeat if it meant I could go back to Bobby and Matthew.

But, leaving would mean leaving Thalia, or Percy. Imagine how Percy would feel: he was just starting to get over Calypso, and if I left, it might hurt him...badly.

"Annabeth?" Frederick continued. "Can we please talk?"

I looked around, a little embarrassed and hesitant, but I nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

"I'll find an empty conference room," Dionysus offered. He tapped his foot, waiting rather impatiently for the two of us to follow him.

People gazed at my father and I as we passed through the school to the conference room. I locked my fingers together and studied my shoes as I made my way to the conference room, which just about two hallways away from Chiron's room.

"Thank you," Frederick said as Dionysus unlocked the room and left.

We stood for a couple seconds, sending each other fleeting glances of distress, before I uncomfortably took a seat in front of my father. I looked up at him, seeing the very familiar worry lines appear on his forehead, which he rubbed, anxiously. He cleared his throat several times, before looking up at me, attempting a smile. "Hello Annabeth."

"Dad?" I asked, icily. My voice was full of mixed emotions, of shock and anger and pity. "What are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you Annabeth," he said, his voice shaky. He took a seat in front of me.

"I wish I could say the same," I snapped.

Frederick winced, "Now, Annabeth, I know you're upset-."

"Upset is an understatement! You practically disowned when you left me here," I castigated. "You didn't try to help me at all. You probably wouldn't care if I died here since you have Tyler. Isn't that all you want?! Tyler?"

"Annabeth, can we not talk about this...right now, at least?" My father whispered, painfully. He tried hard not to look into my eyes.

I sighed, "Fine. But you're not leaving here without giving me some answers."

"Of course."

"How's Bobby and Matthew?" I asked in order to change the subject.

Frederick shrugged. "They're holding up perfectly fine, given the circumstances. They still don't understand why they can't see you. They don't think it's fair."

"Trust me, they wouldn't want to be down here."

"They want to be where you are. They miss you. They're scared without you."

"And who's fault is that?!" I shouted. "I didn't ask to be taken away from them!"

"Maybe you should have thought about that when you _stabbed _my wife in the chest and tried to kill her!"

"I was defending them!"

"You put her in the ICU! You almost killed someone!"

"Because _she _hit a kid and she tried to kill me before. Why do you keep defending her?!"

Frederick sighed. "Why did you try to kill Tyler? What good would that had done? Sure, it would have taken her out of their life, but it would have taken them out of your life too! You have only yourself to blame! You are in here because you chose to be! I didn't ask you to take a knife and try to kill her, and neither did Bobby and Matthew! I'm sure that they would rather be yelled at by Tyler every single day than not have you around."

The words hit me like a boulder. My father was right. It wasn't his fault that I was thrown in her. He didn't force me to the take the knife and stab Tyler with it. It was my fault that I was in here, my fault that I left Bobby and Matthew when they needed me the most. I only had to make it through for just a couple of years before I could move out the house and take Bobby and Matthew with me. Instead, I had to be stupid. I had to the irrational thing. I had to take a knife and try to kill someone. If I hadn't been so stupid...

Frederick sighed. "Annabeth, I didn't come here today just so that we could yell at each other."

"Then why are you here?" I questioned.

"Annabeth, I came here to apologize. I shouldn't have doubted you the way that I did. You were right about Tyler. She is nothing but trouble, and even though I don't agree with how you handled you, I wish could have been there for you."

"You still can," I mumbled.

Frederick picked up on my words and he sighed. "Unfortunately, Annabeth, it's too late for me to do anything about it."

I looked up at the sound of his voice. He sounded as if he was giving up, as if he didn't care anymore. I slammed my fist on the table with downright anger. "What do you mean it's too late? Just divorce her and tell the police about what she's like."

"It's not that simple. She has leverage over us."

"She's blackmailing you? What have you ever done?" Annabeth demanded.

Frederick signed, "I shouldn't tell you..."

"I don't care if you shouldn't tell me! What makes her so scary that you have to leave your daughter here and let Bobby, Matthew and _yourself_ suffer through Tyler every single day?"

Frederick looked up at me and sighed. "Annabeth, you have no idea what's going on..."

"Then tell me!" I shouted, standing up in my chair, irate. "Let me help! Let the police help!"

"It isn't that simple!"

"Yes it is!" I argued, tears brimming the corners of my eyes. "Stop being such a coward and just tell me!"

"I can't. It'll kill you."

"Leaving you and Bobby and Matthew alone is killing me. I don't _care _about whatever the hell you did. Just tell me and let me help!"

Frederick in response stood up and clenched the table with his fists. "I did it, okay! I killed her."

I stared at him for a couple of seconds, trying to comprehend the ricky riddle that he just told me. "What? Are you talking about tyler? Did you kill Tyler?"

"No...no...I wish it was Tyler. Look, Annabeth," my father paused, rubbing his forehead, "I swear that everything that happened was an accident. I...she...she kissed me and I got distracted." A tear fell from my father's eyes and rolled down his cheek. "It's my fault...and Tyler found that out."

"Dad, you're not making any since. What happened? What was an accident?"

"Your mother!" Frederick shouted.

"W-what?" I whispered. "You said that mom was hit by a drunk driver. That couldn't have been your fault."

Frederick shook his head, "I-I lied. I was ashamed."

Tears brimmed the corners of my eyes, one shedding, and dripping down my cheek. "W-what are you talking? Someone hit her and she died on impact!"

"No, Annabeth...that's not what happened. I was with your mother that night. You were over at a friend's house, and so your mother and I decided to go out to dinner for the night. We both had a little bit to drink, but I swear to you Annabeth that neither of us were drunk. On our way home, your mother leaned over and kissed my cheek and looked at her, just for a second, a split second, and before I knew it, a car came out of nowhere and hit us."

"B-but it was an accident. How is your fault?" I whispered, falling back into my chair.

"Because I had been drinking, Annabeth, and I was scared that the police would blame me. The other driver was unconscious, and there was smoke and people running around and I just panicked. I made it look like your mother was alone and I just ran. I ran back home, cleaned myself up and waited for the police to call. I wasn't in horrible condition and when they asked how I got the cut on my face, I told them I tripped. Then, when Tyler showed up, I fell in love with you. You remember what she was like before she started drinking?"

I thought about it for a moment, and I had to admit that my father had a point. Tyler wasn't always the malicious devil that she is now. Before she started drinking, she was practically my older sister. We got manicures together, went to the movies, and did each other's hair. She was practically my go-to person, the person who I would share all my secrets with. In fact, she only started drinking when I was about fourteen.

"Yeah, I remember. I would tell her everything, do everything with her. But, I still don't get it. Why you didn't leave Tyler."

"Because, like you, I told Tyler everything as well. Including the story of how your mother died. And once she started drinking, I threatened to leave her unless she stopped, but she said that she would tell everyone about what happened that night, so I stayed with you."

I stared at my father, my mouth slightly ajar as I began to understand my father's reasons as to why Tyler has been in my life for so long. "B-but...How could you just let her push you around like that?! It was an accident! You should have said something!" I shouted, standing up, tears pouring down my cheeks, disgust boiling my stomach, all these emotions fueled by the anger toward my father and stepmother. "Do you not understand what she did to me?" I pulled up the sleeves on my arms, revealing the scars that were forevermore burned onto my skin. "She did every single one of these to me and you didn't do anything to help. You let her do this! You let her hurt me!"

Frederick stood up, insulted by my accusation. "It isn't that simple."

"You wouldn't have been arrested for what happened!"

"I know that..."

"Then why are you still with her?! Is this about pride?"

"I'm not with her just because she knows about what happened that day…"

"Then what?! Is she threatening me? What is going on?"

"Because I love her!" Frederick shouted, and I was stunned to silence.

My father did not love her. I refused to believe it. In fact, who could love someone as horrible and inhumane as Tyler? She was nothing. She was a disgrace to human nature, an undeserving, horrible, monstrous excuse for a human entity. Someone with a body. Not a soul. I stared at my dad, as if he had personally stabbed me a thousand times, but kept alive long enough to feel the overwhelming, hellish pain.

"Y-you're lying," I whispered.

Frederick shook his head. "Deep down, before _this _happened, she was a good person and a part of me remembered the old her. And so I still loved her."

"How?" I mumbled. "How can you still love someone like her? She…she _hits _me! She hit Bobby and Matthew! She treats you and everyone else around like garbage and still say that you love her?! I don't understand. Help me understand!"

Frederick sighed, glowering, "I don't know how to explain it. When you love someone, no matter what they do, you'll always have a soft spot for them."

"But Tyler blackmailed you! She made our lives miserable! I hated you because you stayed with her! You're responsible for me being in here because you didn't walk away."

"Annabeth, she is not to blame for her behavior. The alcoholism–."

"Is not an excuse!" I shouted, choking a sob. "She deserved everything that happened to her…and more!"

Frederick stared at me, blankly. "What? What do you mean 'and more?'"

I felt myself choke, freeze as if I wasn't expect the conversation to come to this. It was like we were in a cage match, pitted against each other, fighting to the death. "I mean that Tyler doesn't deserve what she has. She doesn't deserve to standing in a house with you or Bobby or Matthew. She doesn't deserve anything. In fact, the one thing she does deserve is death."

Frederick froze, as if the words were poison. "Take that back Annabeth."

"No! You know that it's right. Tyler should be dead right now. She should be rotting in the ground like the scum that she is."

And then, the next actions happened so fast. The pounding against my cheek, the flush of warmth and agonizing pain all seemed to attack me in a split second. I clutched the table, shocked, my legs crumbling as the realization of my father did hit me. I pressed my cold hand against my red cheek, and I stared up at Frederick, who was gazing at his hand.

"Annabeth…," Frederick mumbled, "I-I…I'm so sorry."

I sniffled, pressing my icy hand against my throbbing cheek before running, running far away from Frederick and running far away from the last connection that I had to my previous life.

**Well, there's the big reveal on Tyler**

**If you haven't already, check out my poll!**

**How about...15-20 reviews? **

**Till next time!**

**~Juicyfruity39**


End file.
